One Turning Two
by Silveramanda282
Summary: Hes rich, smart, and can get any girl in a wink. Sting #1 of the school charts. What happens when a transfer student comes and takes his spot at #1? New chapter out each week (Due to School! ): )
1. Chapter 1: Transferred Student

**Its been a while since I wrote a fanfiction~ so Enjoy! And please review! Your review helps ^~^**

_**Chapter**__1_

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs . I brushed my teeth, did my hair, and wore my long-sleeved shirt with a striped tie and matching skirt. Today was gonna be my first day at Fairy Tail High. "Ohayo Mom!" I said grabbing my pancakes. I finished my breakfast in a gulp and walked to school. I went into my math class with a ting bit of nervousness.

"Good Morning Class! We have a new student today."Mr. Gildarts said with a grin.

"Lucy Heartfillia. Age 17. Please to meet you all" I said nervously

"Lucy-chan sit next to Sting-kun please."Mr. Gildarts said, pointing to a blonde haired guy.

Sting has spiky blonde hair. Blue eyes with a scar right above his eye. He was popular with the girls. As I walked past the girls I can see the jealousy in their eyes. I sat down and glanced at him.

"I know , I'm hot." Sting said with a smirk.

'What a jerk. What do these girls see in him?!' I thought and ignored him.

"Alright class, I'll be passing out your test last time. Only 1 person got it all correct"Mr. Gildarts said.

"Kyaaa it's obviously Sting-sama! He's smart, cool, and hot!" I heard a girl behind me say. 'Eh? So he's actually smart?' I wondered.

"Nicely done as always Sting." Mr. Gildarts praised.

After all the test scores passed out. We started the class. I saw a paper thrown on top my desk.

_Hello (; _

I glared at Sting .

_Not interested in you. Bye._ I passed the note back with a glare .

**Sting's POV**

I read the note quickly and my jaws dropped. 'This is the first time any girl has ever rejected me... she's interesting'

I heard the bell ring and gathered my stuff and ran quickly to Lucy.

"Yo." I said with a smirk.

"Sup, no and bye." She said while rolling her eyes.

'Pfft, she's just resisting me'

**Lucy's** POV

'Man he's annoying. Such a play boy' I thought.

I made my way into science and sat next to a girl named Levy.

"Hi Lucy-chan do you mind if I call you Lu-Chan?" Levy said smiling.

"Sure Levy-chan!" I plopped my books down and sat down.

"Kyaaa! You read those series too? Tell me tell me! Do u like books?" Levy said with stars in her eyes. "Like? I love! I write novels as well." I said grinning. "Yay! Ill be the first to read it!" Levy said.

"Let me show you my friends.." Levy said looking around the room.

"Gray! Erza! Come meet Lu-chan!"

"Oi oi... where did my shirt go.." a blue haired guy said. I stared at him. Why? Because he's shirtless!

"Gray. Shirt on. " a red-haired female said with a deadly glare.

"A-aye Erza!"

"Hello Lucy. I'm Erza and the other is Gray." Erza said, pointing to a blue haired guy.

I was about to say hello when the bell rung. 'Lunch already?'

'Lu-chan! Join us " Levy said.

I followed them and met Juvia, Mira, and Jellal. The day went past quickly and it was time for gym.

I changed into my gym shorts and tank top. I noticed Sting was in the same gym class with me.

"Okay class. Today we will do sprinting . Improve your speed slow pokes!" Mr. Jet said with a grunt.

"Kyaa of course _Sting_ is the fastest" a girl screamed. 'So he's the fastest huh?'

"Ready... set... run!"

I finished in 7.1 seconds. While Sting finished 7.3 seconds. He scowled at me. "Listen up Blondie. You only got lucky to beat me. But next time you won't" Sting said with a scowl. I smirked and walked away.

Sting's POV

'IMPOSSIBLE! No one has ever beat me . No no Sting it's just a mere accident. Yeah that's right. It's cause my leg was sore. Either way she can't pass you in math. So its fine... it's all an accident.' Sting thought convincing himself. "It was one right? How can that plain Blondie beat me?'


	2. Chapter 2: Another?

**Hi Guys! NOTICE : YES THIS STORY IS SIMILAR TO LAST GAME ~ **

**And I update pretty fast ^~^ (if I'm bored)**

Chapter 2:

Sting's POV

"Alright class we will be taking a test. No cheating or its a big fat red ZERO for all y'all. Got it kiddos?" Mr. Gildarts said, with a glare.

'Pfft this is a piece of cake' I started the test and finished 20 minutes later.

I waited for the rest of the class. I glanced at Lucy and noticed she was done as well.

'Just wait Lucy. You may have beaten me in running but, my knowledge is way over'

Lucy's POV

'Oh this is gonna be good. Can't wait to see his face after our test is graded. He thinks to highly of himself.'

The class bell rang. I got up and made my way to the cafeteria. I looked around for Levy. I sat down next to Levy. We talked about books till it was time for class.

I closed my locker and saw a note inside.

'Meet me after school in the fields' I wondered who it was..

Time Skip: After School

I looked around the fields and saw Sting.

"And what do you want?" I said

"Nothing just a few questions." Sting said, sweatdropping.

"Spill. I have to go home for my part time job." I said impatiently. "Ok, lets start my 4 question game." Sting said. Looking up at me. "And what's your four questions?" I said curiously.

"One. Do you have extra school? Two. Your phone number?" Sting said winking.

I rolled my eyes. "2 more. Chop chop!" I said

"Three. Have I met you somewhere else? You seem familiar. Four. How is it your faster than me? Sting said with a mix of anger.

"My answers. No, I don't have extra school. You don't need my number. I don't remember you so probably not. And lastly you should probably lose your weight" I said smirking with amusement in my eyes. "See ya." I said before walking away.

Sting's POV

'Seriously? So I look that fat? = =' and why wouldn't she give me her number. Every girl always gives me their number straight away. Interesting. ...'

I headed home.

"Ah, welcome home Sting-san!" A maid said while cleaning the living room.

I headed upstairs and studied for hours. 'I won't lose to her'

.

.

.

I walked to school with totally clear black bags and messy hair. Sleep?Heck no. I gotta go hardcore.

"Nice dark make-up you got under your eyes" Lucy said amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You got a problem?..." I muttered tiredly.

"Oh my oh my feisty eh?" Lucy said giggling.

My face heated up and I looked away. 'Oh god. Could it be?... NO I definitely have a fever. Man I stayed up too late'

Natsu' POV

"Mannn my first day and I'm already late!" I rushed into math class and received stares from my classmates.

"Hello Mr. Gilbert . I'm a new student here." I said turning to face the class.

"Its GilDARTS. Now introduce yourself young man." Mr.G said with a grunt.

"Natsu Dragneel. I'm totally single. -winks- Age 17. And yes my hair is natural and for all of you saying its p-i-n-k. It's SALMON. S-A-L-M-O-N." I said while pointing to my spiky SALMON hair.

"Dragneel. Sit behind Lucy. Lucy please raise your hands."

I looked around to see a blond girl raising her hand. I walked over to her and sat behind her.

.

.

Lucy's POV

'Oh great another idiot. A pink haired one too. First it's Sting. Next it's pinky. How worse can my life get?'

"Oi Luigi who's that blonde dude next to you?" Natsu whispered

"Its LUCY! And he's Sting" I said with a tick mark on my head and pointed to Sting.

"Blondie. It's not nice to point at people. If you're talking about how awesome I am. Save it for a school announcement."Sting said with a grin plastered on his face.

I blushed and sat down again.

"Psst Mr. Gilberts ! I think Luigi has a fever! Her face turned red after Sting talked to her!" Natsu said, while pointing at me.

"Its Gildarts! And if she has a fever she can tell me herself. Now sit Dragneel!"Mr. Gildarts said angrily.

I facepalmed at Natsu. 'What an idiot"...

Sting's POV

'Fever? Pfft she's blushing. She obviously likes me'

. . . . . . . . . .

REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I WILL ANSWER THEM. PLEASE GIVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. Chapter 3 : Art Class, Hot Fried Chicken

**_Chapter 3:_**

**Lucy's POV**

**"**Alright class, I want you all to praise for Heartfillia. She has a perfect score. Sting, good job as well. You missed one question. And you ALL get extra homework for failing." Mr. Gildarts said, in a stern voice.

I was about to go to next period before...

Sting was fuming."YOU! H-How was it possible ... you barely been in this class for a week and yet you got perfect scores?"

I smirked and used my finger to point at my head. "Its all in the brain" I stuck my tongue out and was about to go into history class. "Oi Lucy! Is your fever down?". I turned and slapped Natsu's head.

"Idiot. I never had a fever to begin with." I quickly went past Natsu and went to my next class and sat down next to Levy.

Our teacher went in the classroom with a stack of paper.

Our teacher looked sternly at us and said,"Class. 2 days from now we will be holding a classroom cafe, girls will dress up as maids. Boys will be in suits serving people. This cafe counts as a grade. I don't care wether it isn't history or not. This experience will help for future jobs you might have. So today you will be decorating this classroom into a cafe."

I twitched. "E-excuse me? Did u say maid outfit?"

"Yes I did Heartfillia. Is there a problem?"

"Can u repeat that?"

"ALL GIRLS SHALL WEAR MAID OUTFITS. NO OBJECTIONS"

"Ahhh! Juvia will wear it for Gray-sama!"

"Not interested Juvia." Gray said creeped out.

I twitched. 'Maid outfit... maid outift... maid outfit..' I was lost in thinking of the outfit till Levy tapped on me.

"Lu-chan, are you excited?", Levy asked bouncing up and down. "I guess it's better than staying in class and learning."I responded grinning.

"Except... the maid outfit.." I sweatdropped.

"Its probably not that bad Lu-chan!"

I went to get the decorations. After an hour of decorating lunch was next.

At Lunch ~

"So how's class Lucy?" Erza asked

"We have to do a cafe and all the girls must wear maid outfits", I said while anime crying.

"Juvia wants to wear a maid outfit to show Gray-sama."

"Juvia... stop clinging on my arm.." Gray said trying to pull away from Juvia's grasp

"A cafe huh? I hope theres spicy food." Natsu said drooling.

"Awe lucky. My class and Erza's have to put up a play. And of course Erza is playing as knight." Mira said.

I looked up the clock. 'Crap already time to go?'

"Bye guys!

I checked my new replaced schedule. (A/N . Lucy's schedule was changed into a new one) It took me a while to find the classroom since I was new here.

I went into art and saw Sting and Natsu. "Why are you here blondie?! You didn't go to art last time!"

"I got a new schedule. Trust me, I don't wanna be in this class with you either."

"Class I want you all to draw a simple house. After you draw the house I want you all to make it seem 3D ." Mr. Reedus explained.

Meanwhile at Sting...

"Kyaaa Sting-sama your drawing is amazing!"

**(His drawing : perfect 3D mansion made out of white bricks.)**

At Lucy. ...

'Ugh... how do you make it 3D...' I peeked at Natsu's art to see if it would help me .

"Natsuu! Your suppose to draw a house not fried chicken with hot sauce on!." I yelled.

Natsu looked up."Lucy. This fried chicken with hot sauce here IS my house. It's my DREAM house. So it counts. And just imagine, the joy of living in a house that's edibles."

I twitched. "Well blondie nice drawing. Hmm seems like your not a good artist"

I turned my head around and glared at Sting.

"Well light bulb. You don't seem like a good artist as well." I countered.

Sting handed me his drawing. I gaped at it.

"W-well the drawing isn't that good." I said handing the drawing back.

"And why is that?"

"B-because you forgot to draw the clouds on the sky." I said like it was the obvious.

Natsu's POV

"Lucy your so weird. Checking to see if they're any clouds? Who does that?" I questioned.

"I do! Do you have a problem?" She gave me a death glare that could match Erza's .

"N-no" I stuttered.

'Girls. Tch can be so nice at times but then they can be so scary.' I shivered.

_Hmm should I make my chicken larger?_ I drooled at the thought of the hot fried chicken until my thoughts were interuppted by the bells telling us class is over.

**Lucy's POV**

_Tch. Acting all high and mighty just because of a drawing. But I have to admit his drawing was_ OK. I thought remembering the perfectly well drawn 3D house.

_Man, a week has pasted. I wonder if he will really move here as well..._

* * *

**And the chapters are a bit short and classroom time goes by pretty fast but I will try to make them longer in the next chapters ^~^**

**Lucy: Dont Forget To Review~**

**Natsu : And think about spicy chicken**

**Sting: shut up idiot**

** ~ Silv **


	4. Chapter 4: Sick Sting & the weekends

_CHAPTER 4: SHOPPING WITH THE BOYS & POOR STING_

_Previously on Chapter 3_ :

_Lucy's POV_

_Tch acting all high and mighty because of a drawing but I have to admit his drawing was OK. I thought remembering the perfectly drawn 3D house._

_'Man a week has pasted I wonder if he will really move here as_ _well...'_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun shining on my face through the window blinds. _ Yes! It's finally the weekend I wonder what I should do..._ I thought while getting up and went into the shower , using my vanilla and strawberry shampoo . I hummed in the bath tub filled with bubbles. As I walked out with my towel wrapped around me I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello? Lucy here" I answered while drying my hair.

"Lu-chan! I'm bored at home you wanna go shopping with Erza, Juvia and me?"

I thought about it for a moment before answering back. There was nothing to do at home I already finished my homework on Saturday.

"Sure Levy"

"Okay, meet up at Magnolia's Fashion Store at 11 am Lu-chan!" **- A/N im so sorry about that store name. .. couldn't think of anything else =_= -**

I looked at my clock , 10:40 am. I picked a pink tank top with white at the rims and a white skater skirt to finish my look. I grabbed my keys and headed to the door quietly if my mom was sleeping in. Choosing my pink flats I walked to my destination since I lived really close there was no need for a vehicle. After 6 minutes of walking I arrived at my destination.

Erza waved at me. "Your on time Lucy. "

"So Lu-Chan, whats with you and Sting? I always see you guys talking to each other in class. You two act like old married couples. "

"Juvia is fine to whomever love rival chooses as long as love rival doesn't choose Gray-sama"

I flushed. "No Levy-chan there's nothing going on between us. He's arrogant, flirty, selfish, and cocky."

Somewhere with Sting.

"ACHOO!"

"Someone is talking bad about me...I'm sure it's the blonde devil...even with me sick I can sense it's someone talking about me..."

**Back To Lucy!**

"Ohhhhh, is that so? " Levy said with a sly grin.

"Yes Levy. " I sighed. "Well we should get going!"

**2 Hours Later**

I stared at all the bags . "Don't you think we bought too much?"

I watched Erza look through her bag pulling her phone out.

"Gray we need help at Magnoila Fashion Stores! There's a robber here that trapped us in. Help us! And bring Natsu as well"

I stared at Erza with confusion. 'Robbers? Trapped?'

Levy giggled. "Good thinking Erza"

"Ah, Gray-sama is coming for Juvia!"

**5 minutes later...**

"We're here Erza! Ready to beat him to a pulp?" Natsu asked Gray scouting for the 'robber'

"Wait a minute... you said the robber locked you in. So how were we able to go in?" Gray said, putting the pieces together.

"We lied. We needed you guys to carry our bags, don't worry there's just a couple." Levy chirped pointing to the bags.

Natsu and Gray paled at the thought of carrying a "couple" of bags. "Hey Natsu... you remember the soap opera we were suppose to watch. At 2? And hey look it's almost 2!

"Aye! We uh better get going! " Natsu said, sweating bullets.

"You heard him? Bye guys!" Gray said, attempting to run with Natsu.

The girls looked at each other with amusement.

"Where do you guys think your going?!" Erza said, glaring daggers with a deadly glow around her.

"Gray-sama don't leave Juvia!" Juvia said, on her knees.

By now Natsu and Gray were sweating bullets because of Erza. "Ah well... I guess we can skip it today? Right Natsu?"

"A-aye!" Natsu answered.

Erza smiled with satisfaction. "Well boys. We're gonna take a look around other stores. Hold our bags and don't you dare drop 'em", Erza said, tossing the shopping bags towards the boys.

'Oh kami-sama what did we do to deserve this pain' Gray and Natsu thought.

**2 Hours Later (Normal POV)**

"Guys...I think this is enough for the day..." Natsu said, holding 30 bags in each arms.

"I agree with Natsu... We're human beings! Not bag holders!" Gray said, with exhaustion.

"Well I guess we can," Lucy said, tilting her head.

"Thank you!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time while collapsing on the ground.

"After one more store!", Lucy added. Groans of protest came from the boys.

"Juvia is jealous of the bags! Juvia is supposed to be the one in Gray-sama 's arms instead!"

"Well if you boys are really tired I guess we should call it a day.", Erza said, eyeing the boys.

"YES!" Natsu and Gray said, with sparkles in their eyes.

* * *

With Sting . . .

'Oh my god' I thought while sneezing. Ever since I started studying late and practiced running late, I've been getting fevers due to lack of sleep and because of the cold air around this fall.

'I guess I should stay home on Monday' I thought sneezing once again reaching for more tissues.

"Not like anything dramatic is gonna happen in one day at school... plus with my high grades the teachers definitely won't mind" Sting said out loud.

Little did Sting know there will be something big...

* * *

**I'm sorry from the due date of the new chapter changing! (It's on the summary part) ill try to make it longer . if I made any mistakes pls pm me and tell me which chapter so I can edit! My phone tends to mess up words ×_×**

**Bye~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Another Student? Whaaa!_**

**_Previously on Chapter 4:_**

_With Sting..._

_'Oh my god' I thought while sneezing. Ever since I started studying late and practiced running late, I've been getting fevers due to lack of sleep and because of the cold air around this fall. _

_'I guess I should stay home on Monday' I thought sneezing once again reaching for tissues._

_"Not like anything dramatic is gonna happen in one day from school...plus with my high grades the teachers definitely won't mind." Sting said out loud._

_Little did Sting know there will be something big..._

* * *

Lucy's POV

*beep beep beep*

"5 more minutes..." I muttered sleepily.

Of course the digital alarm clock being stupid didn't give me five more minutes and kept yapping.

I forced myself up and turned the alarm clock off while getting up. I can smell my mom cooking my breakfast even with all the maids in the house my mom insisted on making my breakfast. I got into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, after I finished I went into the shower and turned it to hot and used my vanilla and strawberry scented shampoo.

Walking out with a towel wrapped around me I searched my school uniform from my wardrobe.

"Morning mom!" I said grabbing my toast and spreading butter.

"Eat fast Lucy you don't wanna be late!"

* * *

Normal POV

"Did you hear? There's a new guy and he's hot!" A girl said, squealing to her friend.

Lucy reached her 1st period class of the day and noticed a certain blonde male was missing. of course she didn't care.

"Ok class since everyone is here except Sting. There is another new transfer student today. Please be respectful."

The whole class stared at the door waiting any moment for the new transfer student. The door opened to show a pale skinned, red crimson eyes and black messy hair male.

* * *

Lucy's POV

'He looks familiar. ... can it be?...' I thought, eyeing the new kid.

My eyes widen as he stared back with tint of pink on his cheeks and a small smile .

"Lucy I came like I said I would." The new transferred said.

"Rogue!" I yelled in excitement. I ran up to him and bear hugged him.

"Ehhhhhh?!" The class yelled and soon questions from the class yelled at us. "Who's he to you Lucy - chan!"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"When did you meet?"

"His name is Rogue? "

Many more questions.

"AHEM! Enough with this bickering. And you two..." Mr. Gildarts said looking at Rouge and I. "Enough reunion and Lucy get off him."

I looked at Sensei in confusion. 'Get off him?' I slowly looked down and noticed I was on top of Rouge. "A-ah im sorry!" I said holding back my embarrassment and blush.

* * *

"Class is over!"

As soon as Mr. Gildarts said that everyone in the class scattered and rushed out the door towards the cafeteria.

"Rouge! I missed you!" I exclaimed while hugging him in the hallway.

"I told you I would come right? We're childhood friends. Where you go I will to." Rogue said, with a faint smile.

"Lu-chan you have a lot of explaining to do." Levy said, eyeing Rouge up and down.

"Levy this is Rogue my childhood friend. After I was about to move he promised he would move as well. Rogue this is Levy she's my new best friend here and reading buddy." I said, introducing the two of them.

"Hi im Levy McGarden!" Levy said, bringing out her hand.

"..."

"Sorry Levy, Rogue is usually quiet around people. " I said giggling. 'He hasn't changed at all'

"Hmm I can see. Let's show him around and let him meet our friends." Levy said cheerfully.

* * *

With Sting...

"What is this bad air. ... something bad is going on..." I thought out loud. It's barely been half the day of school but I can tell something bad is going on. Or at least something bad that will happen to me.

"I'll see tomorrow. ..." I said before sneezing.

* * *

Cafeteria. ...(normal POV)

"I'm Erza Scarlet the president." Erza greeeted.

"Juvia is Juvia . Juvia is willing to become friends with you as long as you don't take interest in Gray-sama." Juvia said glaring. We all sweat-dropped at Juvia's greeting.

'Why would he...' We all thought except for Juvia.

"Gray Fullbuster. And that pink haired idiot is Natsu."

"Its salmon." Natsu argued. **( a/n : natsu has recently became friends with them all and joined the group.)**

"Jellal Fernandez. Vice president."

"Gajeel. I can sing a welcome song for you if you want." Gajeel said while looking for an electric guitar.

We all groaned except for Rouge who was looking confused. "Bunny-girl! Get your costume on." Gajeel said already prepared.

"Bunny girl?" Rouge asked Lucy in a hushed voice.

"Ever since I started my day in school Gajeel forced me to dance wearing a bunny costume while he sings." Lucy whispered.

With a tint of pink on his cheeks, Rouge nodded understanding.

"So Lucy! When did you meet? What's he to you? Mira asked already in match-make mode.

"Oh yeah that's Mirajane by the way Rouge but we call her Mira for short. Shes a senior. And Mira we met at age 7 and he's my childhood friend."

"Oh really?" Mira said squealing

"Yup Mira and now Rogue and I are gonna do things. So catch you later!" Lucy said standing up to put her tray away with Rouge.

* * *

Rogue' POV

It's been a week I haven't seen her. Now were together again.

"Ne Rouge?" Lucy asked.

"Yes?" I replied

"Can I see your schedule? " Lucy asked putting her hand out.

I reached for my pockets and pulled out the schedule and watch her expression change from curiosity to happiness.

"We have the same classes other than math!" Lucy exclaimed jumping up and down. I smiled a bit but inside I was jumping up and down as well.

The day quickly pasted by till it was time to go home. My parents allowed me to move here by myself and had permission from Lucy's parents to live with them since they knew me as a child. Her father is in America to make a company deal. But he didn't mind since their house was big.

I gave her a small smile, "Shall we go to your house now?

She gave me a nod and we walked to her house since it was just up ahead.

* * *

"Hello Ms . Heartfillia I haven't seen you in a while" I greeted respectfully.

"Same to you Rogue! Lucy show Rogue his room"

We walked through the halls and stairs and reached the end with a room with a black door.

"Ok you will be staying in this room and I will be right across from you." Lucy said pointing at the white door with a golden "L" across the hall.

"Got it." I said smiling. I was lucky to have a friend like her.

* * *

Stings POV

Tuesday Morning. (Fully recovered.)

I walked to my math class inhaling the fresh air. Behind holed up in your own room with tissues around your bed and the smell of sickness was not very great.

When making a left turn through the halls I spotted a familiar blonde with a black-haired guy next to her. Lucy. 'Haven't seen that chick in a while, might as well say hi' I thought while walking to her. I froze when she threw her arms around THAT GUY.

'Just what the freakin' fruity did I miss out on one day?!

* * *

**I made it longer! :3 no I don't support much cuss words so fruity can mean the f bomb. **

**If I made spelling errors or grammar pls pm me and tell me what chapter so I can edit!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER~**

**FAVE EXCEED?**

**1. HAPPY (AYE!)**

**2. CARLA**

**3. PANTHERLILY**

**4. FROSCH**

**5. LECTOR**


	6. Chapter 6: Plan Gentleman

_**Chapter 6: Plan Gentleman**_

_**Previously on Chapter 5: Another Student ? Whaaa**_

**_~Sting~_**

**_I walked to my math class inhaling the fresh air. Being holed up in your room with tissues around your bed and the smell of sickness was not great._**

**_When making a left turn through the halls I spotted a familiar blonde with a black-haired guy next to her. Lucy. "Haven't seen that chick in a while, might as well say hi' I thought while walking to her. I froze when she threw her arms around THAT GUY._**

**_'Just what the freakin' fruity did I miss out on one day?!'_**

* * *

{Stings POV}

"Yo Blondie. Who's the dude?" I asked trying my best to sound casual. I did a quick glance at him. 'Hmm not bad-looking. But he doesn't seem like her type anyway'

"First of all. The names the one and only Lucy Heartfillia. My name is not "Blondie" and if you look in the mirror your blonde too. If you call me Blondie again, I'll call you walking lamppost. And this dude here," Lucy said looking at the dude and back at me. "Is Rogue."

"Rogue this is Sting." Lucy introduced.

"I never knew you had a boyfriend Blondie." I said hiding a jealous tone. 'How is it she got into a relationship before me?! THE GREAT STING.' I thought. Sure there was many girls after me but none were my type.

I saw Lucy blush and Rogue with a tint of pink on his cheeks. O.m.g isn't passing me in exams and sports satisfying? Now shes rubbing it in about how she has a boyfriend. That blonde devil.

"N-no he's a childhood friend", Blondie said gesturing towards Rogue. Good. She didn't date before me. That's when I formed a plan. 'Boyfriend...girlfriend... OMFG YES!. I will make Blondie fall head over heels for me... then I will crush her heart!' I thought imagining a chibi Lucy with hearts in her eyes staring at me. And chibi me dumping her.

Plan A LOVE PLAN START! I started laughing like crazy thinking about it.

* * *

{Rogue's POV}

'This is the most weirdest guy I ever seen... so this is what Luce meant by how weird he was... asking a question then spacing out and laughing at NOTHING.'

"See what I mean?" Lucy whispered. "Indeed this is the **real** definition of weird." I whispered back still staring at Sting.

"No shit." Lucy said giggling. Sting snapped out of his laughter from hearing Lucy giggle.

"Oi Blondie! What are you laughing at?!" Sting said confused. This I had to laugh at, he didn't even realize he was laughing by himself and he's questioning us.

"You too, Rogue. What's so funny?" Sting said looking around.

* * *

{} Lucy's POV {}

I face-palmed myself. "Are you an idiot? You were asking us questions then you space out and start laughing like a maniac." I said inhaling and closing my eyes and face-palming.

Sting blushed, "I don't even remember that so, you're lying"

"A true idiot... not knowing what your own body and mind is doing." Rogue whispered to me. I giggled and whispered back, "And can you believe Sting was #1 in everything?"

"Hey! I heard what you peeps said!"Sting says irritated.

I checked my watch. 8:17 A.M.

"Shiiiit were late for class 17 minutes ago! I BLAME THIS ON YOU STING." I said running to class followed by Rogue and Sting.

* * *

"Heartfilla-san, what's your reason for me for you to be late? And those two boys as well." Sensei-Gildarts said narrowing his eyes.

"U-um since Rogue here was new. He wasn't adjusted to his locker so I had to help him open his locker. And Sting here helped as well." I said calmly, thank god I took acting class back in my past school.

Sensei narrowed his eyes and seemed to believe it. "OK Seat yourselves."

"Oi Luigi your late. And here I thought you were goody-goody" Natsu whispered

"Blame it on Eucliffe." I said.

"Hey! Not my fault you didn't keep track of time." Sting remarked.

"Hai hai I'm so sorry for being distracted by your charm" I said sarcastically.

* * *

( 2nd Class of the Day. Levy, Lucy, Sting , Natsu, Rogue , Gray , Juvia, Gajeel, is all in same 2nd class)

"CLASS. WE TOOK DAYS DECORATING FOR THE CAFE. I WANT YOU ALL TO THANK MIRAJANE FOR MAKING OUR OUTFITS" Sensei yelled.

"It's a pleasure. Mostly for the girls." Mira said smiling sweetly, but under that smile you can see an evil match - maker smile.

"And here are the girls costume!" Mira said holding up an example.

My eyes popped out while the boys ogled it dreamily.

"MIRA WHY IS IT SO SHORT AND REALLY MADE OUT OF LACE." I yelled.

"Oh Lucy I ran out of supplies so I made it short. And for the lace design it takes less thread." Mira said fake smiling sadly. I knew she was planning on making the boys stare at the girls.

"Awww you should have said so. I have a lot of thread." I said, my eyebrows twitching and a very big tick mark on my forehead.

"Enough Heartfillia. It can't be helped. Mira can't start all over again. The café will start tonight. So class you're staying here till school opening is over. The reward is class credits and no homework for three days." Sensei explained. After hearing no homework for three days the class cheered.

"Okay boys. Mirajane please show the boys their outfits." Sensei says, turning his head towards Mira.

Mira held up a waiter outfit. White button long sleeve shirt, black vest, red tie, black bow, black pants. "Well as long as I can keep my scarf" Natsu said, clutching on his scarf.

"As long as you take part then it's fine" Sensei said.

* * *

At the Cafeteria. (NORMAL POV)

"Whaaaa Mira you devil! You purposely made the outfits short!" Lucy yelled sitting down.

"Mira did it? What do you mean by making the outfits short?" Erza asked.

"She made it super short for the maid café our class is working on for school opening." Gray answered.

"Ohhh Gray-sama will see Juvia in such a kawaii outfit Juvia can't wait!" Juvia exclaims. While Gray had vertical lines on his forehead and shivering from Juvia's statement.

"Rogue, don't you think the maid outfits will look good on Lucy?" Mira questioned happily.

Rogue blushed. "Yeah... I guess but isn't it too short?... I mean the skirt barely covers any thighs and legs.." Rogue answered quietly looking down .

"Miraaaa you planned this!" Lucy yelled with a deadly aura.

"Awe c'mon Lu-chan do it for the no homework for three days." Levy says, not at all angry at the short outfits.

"Well waiter outfits aren't my thing. It's too... light. I prefer something heavy" Gajeel grunted.

"Ah! Its time for art Rogue! Natsu!" Lucy yelled, dumping her tray and grabbing Rogue and Natsu on the way. While the others also rushed to get ready as well.

* * *

In Art {~} Sting's P.O.V

'Tch Blondie is gonna be late in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...' my thoughts were interrupted with, "We made it!"

I looked up to see Natsu, Rogue , and Blondie panting. "Well running much Blondie?" I asked smirking. "Well at least we weren't late like before" Blondie huffed.

"Class! Who here is in Class A-2 in 2nd Period?" Sensei Reedus asked yelling.

"Us!" Blondie, Rogue, Natsu, and I yelled.

"Sensei Gildarts requested for you guys to skip class to help set up tables and the supplies" Sensei Reedus explained.

Blondie, Rogue , Natsu, and I left the room heading towards class 2-A.

"Okay Class 2-A . I will split you guys in groups to do each part for the café" Sensei explained.

[The Board]

Group 1: Lucy, Sting, Levy set up tables and chairs.

Group 2: Natsu, Gray, Rogue mop the floors.

Group 3: Gajeel, Cana, Lissana get the supplies and set it up.

Group 4: (Seniors will help) Erza, Jellal, Freed make the banner.

Group 5: Mira and Elfman help put costumes on. Mira for girls. Elfman for boys.

The rest will get food prepared.

* * *

Sting's POV

We walked outside lifting up tables one by one and placing them in the gym. **(the gym is where the café is held at) **I saw Blondie lifting a table without any effort. What kind of girl can do that?!

"O-oi! Blondie are you ok? You need help? Lifting one whole table is pretty hard for girls" I said still in shock.

"Nope." She replied without even glancing at me.

"A rich girl like you can lift a table without effort? Where did you learn this?!" I yelled.

"Well a rich boy like you is capable to as well right?" Lucy retorted back.

'Well. I guess she doesn't like being called rich.' I thought spacing out not noticing a girl from class come up to me.

"Etto... Sting-kun...do you like Lucy-san?" She asked nervously. Did I? I don't know myself. I gave her my best poker face.

"You mean me? Like a girl? That passes me in everything and can lift a table without effort? No way" I answered with my poker face.

"Oh that's good! I just wanted to confirm it. Bye Sting-kun!" She said skipping happily

"Hmm Sting-kun?" Blondie whispered. I blushed at her closeness.

"Oi don't call me that it makes you sound...not normal" I said totally freaked out. But then I remembered my brother's tip yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Rufus? How should you get a girl to like you?" I asked fidgeting. Rufus stared at me.**

**"What are you talking about? Girls like you because you're a gentlemen. " Rufus explained while the information dawned on me. **

**"So all I have to do it act nice?" I asked.**

**"Don't you always with the girls?" Rufus asked confused. I ran upstairs laughing like a maniac.**

**Flashback ended.**

"So please don't call me Sting-kun again please?" I said and smiling my signature smile I do to girls.

"Oi Sting... your scaring me... what's with that creepy smile? I'm scared." Lucy said shivering.

I froze and got gloomy then I fumed. "WHY YOU...!" I yelled with a tick mark.

"Ah much better." Lucy said patting my head.

My gentleman plan isn't working ... getting her to fall over heels for me is harder than I thought.

* * *

**STINGS AWESOME PLAN : MAKE LUCY LOVE HIM AND DUMP HER.**

**Note: im sorry if the chapters are really short. I'm improving the chapter little by little. Almost 2000 words in this chapter! :3 NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUT ON HOLD TILL SPECIAL CHAPTER UPLOADED. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE A SPECIAL CHAPTER WITH THANK YOU'S FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER; **

**WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE FAIRY TAIL MOMENT?**

**~ Silv **

**P. S **

**Remember to review! If you like this fan fiction pls follow or favorite! If I made spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes please be a grammar police and pm me!~**


	7. Special Chapter

**This Chapter Will Have A Thank You For All My Reviews, favorites, and follows !~[Special Chapter Included!]**

**Thanks For those We Followed One To Two! ( 33 Followers )**

**~Pudding21 / 7-21-2014~**

**~IdentityCrisis.03 / 7-21-2014~**

**~Esmika / 7-15-2014~**

**~BlueFiestaMockingjayPie / 7-14-2014~**

**~Baka-Bunny-Senpai / 7-22-2014~**

**~Blackxican Bish / 7-24-2014~**

**~Darkened Fire1213 / 7-28-2014~**

**~Dawn126 / 8-5-2014~**

**~Diamons Angel Wings/ 8-12-2014~**

**~Eeveexme / 8-12-2014 (Thank You for Correcting my mistake as well)~**

**~ErzaScarlet90/ 8-3-2014~**

**~Fairytailover / 8-12-2014~**

**~Proto105 / 8-7-2014~**

**~Rookie-chick / 8-12-14~**

**~Shrek Farted / 8-12-2014~**

**~Shiro Inu007 / 7-18-2014~**

**~SimplyIsabelleS / 8-12-2014~**

**~SunlightNYA / 8-5-2014~**

**~ the. Heavenly . Element. Of. FT / 8-9-2014~**

**~belle ride / 7-18-2014~**

**~carobra30 / 8-12-2014~**

**~danielajcdl / 7-24-2014~**

**~janekins / 7-22-2014~**

**~justenjoyinsanity / 7-24-2014~**

**~lovely black kitty Ra 149/ 8-12-2014~**

**~shining kitty / 8-6-2014~**

**~sophpop/ 7-24-2014~**

**~xFairyTailLucyx / 8-12-2014~**

**~xLunarHeartx / 8-5-2014~**

**~xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx / 8-6-2014~**

**~ulquihimesz / 7-24-2014~**

**~Fairy-san / 8-13-14~**

**~yuuuki4748 / 8-13-14~**

**My Favoriters!~ (22 Favorites )[NOTE:THIS WHOLE CHAPTER ISN'T JUST THANK YOU'S THERE'S A SPECIAL CHAPTER AFTER THANK YOU'S]**

**~Fairy-san / 8-13-14~**

**~Dawn126 / 8-5-2014~**

**~Diamons Angel Wings / 8-12-14~**

**~InLoveWithFairies / 7-27-14~**

**~Midnightqueen523 / 8-7-14~**

**~MirroredIllusion / 8-5-14~**

**~Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox / 8-12-14~**

**~REBIRTHDESTINY / 8-2-14~**

**~SakuraMirage1 / 8-10-14~**

**~Baka-Bunny-Senpai / 7-22-14~**

**~Blackxian Bish / 7-24-2014~**

**~BlueFiestaMockingjayPie / 7-14-14~**

**~SkyFairies / 7-24-14~**

**~Darkened Fire1213 / 7-28-14~**

**~the. Heavenly. Element. Of. FT / 8-9-14~**

**~carobra30 / 8-12-14~**

**~janekins / 7-22-14~**

**~devilhuntermistress / 8-6-14~**

**~lovely black kitty Ra149 / 8-12-14~**

**~rolulove4ever / 7-14-14~**

**~shiningkitty / 8-6-14~**

**~ulquihimesz / 7-24-14~**

* * *

**[SPECIAL CHAPTER: STING'S CHILDHOOD LIFE]**

**Sting's POV (AGE 7)**

My father was a rich business man. He was known through out Tokyo and I the Great Sting Eucliffe was number one in school. No one can past me. It's like my kingdom and I was their King...

"Sting-kun is so smart!" It was till one day... a blonde girl came she was age 6. She bested me at all the subjects I was #1 at. This lasted for about 1 month. Every time I challenged her she would always win. She was rich like I was but she never took extra school like I did.

I was walking to school and I noticed she wasn't here.

'Today's the day I get the attention!' I thought.

"Class this is an important announcement. One of our classmates got into an accident and is in a coma so she isn't in this class anymore."

At first I felt happy that I would regain my spot again... but by day and day school got more boring. Don't you feel that way when you have no challenges at school? Its been months and she was still in a coma. I soon thought she was already dead...

* * *

**Guy's that was the end of the SPECIAL CHAPTER!~~~ I know. Short right? WELL IM SORRY. And I would like to thank all the people we reviewed! (24 reviews)**

**~Esmika~**

**~kiki neko-chan~**

**~Eeveexme~**

**~pantherlily~**

**~zin-chan-luvs-you~**

**~xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx~**

**~Spunky Kitten~**

**~rolulove4ever~**

**~xLunarHeartx~**

**~fairychime-diamond47~**

**~InLoveWithFairies~**

**~SkyFairies~**

**~Terrakion96~**

**~Baka-Bunny-Senpai~**

**~lucky lucy heart~**

**~Liz~**

**~Aoi Hono~ **

**SOME OF THESE PEOPLE ARE GUEST BUT I WOULD STILL LIKE TO THANK YOU. IF I SPELLED ANY OF YOUR USERNAMES WRONG PLEASE TELL ME IN PM~ **

**I repeat. The special chapter is stupidly short but I don't wanna spoil more! Each 30 new followers and 20 new favorites and 15 reviews I will create another special chapter!**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**ATTENTION ATTENTION. I. SILV. CREATED MY 2ND FANFICTION SO IF I AM LATE ON THE UPDATES FOR THIS STORY I APOLOGIZE BUT I ENSURE YOU IT WILL ONLY BE LATE FOR ABOUT 1 DAY. THIS IS AN EARLY MESSAGE AND ALSO I WOULD LIKE YOU GUYS TO TRY OUT MY SECOND FANFICTION TOO! **

**1 STONE IN A PILE OF 8 CHAINS. ( A HAREM FULL OF CRACK PAIRINGS) THANK YOU !**

**~ silv**


	9. Chapter 7: Operation Fail

**HELLO GUYS! MISS ME? NO? K. Chapter 7 is out woooo!~ also. I would like to thank everyone for the support of my new story: 1 Stone in a pile of 8 chains. ;~; I love you all. **

**Chapter 7: Operation Fail**

**Lucy's POV**

I finally finished setting up the tables. So guess what's next for me? Maid outfits. Knowing that devil, Mira. She purposely made it shorter than it was supposed to be.

I checked the room number Mira told me about. I opened it and got greeted with half-naked teen boys changing.

"AHHH I'M SO SORRY WRONG ROOM WRONG ROOM MIRAAA U DEVIL!" I yelled while covering my eyes and running.

I slowed down and started panting. I looked up to see Mira smiling sweetly.

"Ara ara. I must have given you the wrong room number. Gomen Lucy." Mira said acting like an angel but really, I see the devil growing in her.

"Y-you are gonna owe me a strawberry milkshake." I stuttered.

"Hai hai. Let's get you change" Mira said dragging me.

[ 30 MINUTES OF STRUGGLING AND RUNNING ]

"F-finally, your all done with your OUTFIT." Mira panted while reaching for a makeup box. "Now, it's time for makeup"

[15 minutes later]

"You look gorgeous Lucy! I did a great job!" Mira said with pride.

I looked at my image from the mirror and had a heart attack. Mira had applied water eyeliner, mascara, blush, foundation, and lipstick.

"The mascara makes my eyelashes heavy... the eyeliner is wet and uncomfortable... the foundation makes me feel as like I'm a clown... and the lipstick just makes my lips more dry." I complained.

"Pish posh! Now go outside of the school gates and attract customers!" Mira says, pushing me outside.

* * *

Rogue's POV

"Tch. Why is it im paired with you?" Sting said, while attracting the girls.

"Apparently they clearly said..."You guys are the most good-looking out of all of us. So go attract the customers!". " I answered remembering how I got into this situation.

Flashback

"Ok we need 2 manly volunteers to attract the customers (girls)" Elfman said.

No movement... no one volunteered.

"Ok lets vote on who's best looking that can attract the customers (girls) easily. Go pick someone and stand next to them" Elfman ordered.

Half the boys went to me while the other half went to Sting.

Present Time. ...

"Ah H-hello a-are you one of the waiters from the café?" A girl stuttered.

"Ah yes would you like to check it out?" I said giving the sweetest smile.

The girl blushed furiously and nodded. "Right this way." I said, guiding her towards the entrance of the gym.

"A-ah thank you." She stuttered. I smiled and bent down to kiss her hand. "Enjoy." I said.

* * *

Sting's POV

I sweat-dropped looking at Rogue. Thinking of what Sensei ordered us to do.

Flashback. ..

"_Ok! Sting and Rogue. I want you to smile sweetly and kiss their hands if their girls! " Sensei said._

_"What!? Oh hell no." I argued back._

_"He's right. Germs." Rogue said quietly trying to find a way out of this._

_"Germs or not you can wash your face later idiots! Now move it! Chop chop!" Sensei said already walking away to give orders to the others._

Flashback end.

-sigh- It's a hard life being handsome as the Great Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Hmmmmm Elfman why do I have to hold this piece of tin?" I said pointing towards the tray.

"Man! Natsu its a manly tray. And you use it to hold the drinks and foods." Elfman explained.

What? Why can't we use our hands?... working is harder than I thought...

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Lu-chan isn't this fun?" Levy asked, while placing down drinks.

"Not when creepers are staring at you." I said, pointing my head towards the group of guys whispering and taking pictures of me and Levy.

Levy sweat-dropped at my comment and went back to work.

"E-excuse us..but we would like to order everything on the menu for each of us." A guy said.

Like what the f*ck? Everything for each? No. That's not the true question, the real question is if they have enough money.

"H-hai... but are sure?" I asked with uncertainty lacing in my voice.

"Hai!" the group of boys yelled in unison.

"W-well ok.." I said walking to the kitchen.

"Everything on the menu times 6 please" I said ignoring the gapes from the cookers.

* * *

Normal POV (AT THE GROUP OF BOYS)

"teeheeehee we're genius. Okay so..." boy #1 said taking out a piece of paper and drawing the plan. "When she comes back each time. She will bend, one of us must go to the back and take a picture."

"Yes! We're genius!" Boy #2 said

"Then when she also bends forward. We take a picture of her rack!" Boy #3 advised.

"But do we have enough money. ..." smart boy #4 said.

"Tch, don't worry about the little stuff." #5 said.

"Okay! Now we wait for the food" #6 said.

We all grinned and day dreamed.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Those creeps have no idea how loud they are.

"Hey Levy. I need you to take my order shift. Sensei says he wants me outside to attract customers." I yelled to Levy.

"Ok Lu-chan! Which table? Table 6 with the creeps. And um.. they kinda ordered everything for each so it might take a while to move on to a new customer" I warned.

"Hai hai" Levy said sweat-dropping.

* * *

Levy's POV

I picked up the tray of food and made my way towards table 6.

"Here are your orders." I said placing the food down.

"W-wait ahem miss. What happened to the busty blonde maid?" One of the guys said.

"Oh Lucy? She went to take the shift outside!" I said sweat-dropping

'Lu-chan! You liar I bet you just didn't want to get stared by these creeps'

I walked away and listened to their conversation.

"Omg what bad luck! Our picture plan of the rack and bottom failed." One of them said.

I sweat-dropped . "Ah I see why Lu-chan..." I muttered quietly while sweat-dropping.

"And we wasted all our money! We're probably not gonna have enough to even pay it all."

I giggled as the group cried anime style.

* * *

**A/N **

**If I did any spelling errors drop the comment in pm or review! And I reach 40 followers yayyy!3 Its not much for some but it is for meee! Thank you for the supports and please hit the favorite more!**

**Question of the chapter:**

**WHOS THE MOST HANDSOME IN FAIRYTAIL?**

** [ non- main characters are fine ]**

**WHOS THE CUTEST GIRL IN FAIRYTAIL? **

**~Silv**


	10. Chapter 8: Go On a Date With Me?

**c; Chapter 8 is out~~~ School is almost here so I won't update fast as I usually do! If I'm ever two days late don't hesitate to pm or review it. And I noticed the huge gap between favorites and follows so if u do like the story click the favorite more please!**

**Chapter 8: Go on a date with me? Or not...**

Lucy's POV

_'Phew, I got away from those creeps. I might as well attract customers like I said I would'_ I thought while walking towards the gym entrance but got push by line of girls. '_Do we even have enough food supplies?'_ I thought to myself.

"Oi Blondie what are you doing here?" Sting asked from behind. I turned and faced him. "Attracting the customers but, it looks like were gonna run outta food either way." I answered looking at his costume. "How is it it's you attracting them?"I muttered

"Tch I was gonna compliment you." Sting scowled. Sting? Compliment me? The world had fallen from its axis. I got closer and poked his cheeks.

"Are you really Sting?" I asked suspiciously. "Nooo I'm totally an alien look-alike" Sting said sarcastically. "Well any Sting is an alien either way. So whatever" I answered stepping back. "Oh hello Lucy, you look nice." Rogue complimented me and popping up out of no where. "Thanks, and you were the one attracting customers? Ah that makes more sense." I said nodding.

"Okay, I'm officially offended." Sting said. "ATTENTION BRATS. A CLASSES WILL HAVE A BREAK AND B CLASSES WILL START WORKING." Principal Makarov yelled, through the speaker.

"Oi Blondie, were taking a break so, why not enjoy the events? There's a ramen challenge shop right there. " Sting said, pointing to the stand. "If I win, you go on a date with me for about 5 hours at least." Sting finished. The world has really fallen from its axis. Sting? Wants to go on a date with me?

I considered it for a moment. "What if I win?" I questioned.

* * *

Sting's POV

_'The perfect plan... one date is a step to make her fall for me.' _I thought to myself. "What if I win?" Blondie questioned. '_Tch doubt it.' _I thought. Any girl would be tired out by the second bowl. "Anything that I can do." I replied with confidence. "Anything you say?" Blondie asked

"Anything, I can do." I confirmed. "Well then I accept. But are you sure you want a date with me?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" I asked.

"Okay move it then." Blondie said, unconsciously holding my hand and the other holding Rogue's.

* * *

With the 6 boys. (Remember them?)

"You hear that guys?" One asked.

"Yes!" The 5 others said in unison. "If we win, we can woo her with our victory." The 1st said.

They all imagined the blond praising them.

Their imagination;

_"And the winners are...the 6 mystery men!" The shop owner said._

_"Ohhh how wonderful! You guys are sooo amazing!" Chibi Lucy said with hearts in her eyes. "I love you six!" Chibi Lucy exclaimed, hugging them._

End of Imagination.

"Brilliant as always!" The 5 praised the 1st

"What are we waiting for? Lets move!" 1st exclaims, running towards the stand.

* * *

Levy's POV

"Awee Lu-chan went with Rogue and Sting! Who am I going to watch the play with now?" I muttered pouting.

"Oi Shrimp, move it or else were gonna be late for the play." Gajeel said already ahead. When did I ask him to go with me? Weird, I don't remember asking Gajeel.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Gajeel yelled from far away .

I ran up and caught up to him. We chose the first row seat to watch.

'Well at least I'm not gonna be alone' I thought to myself.

* * *

Mira's POV

"This turn of event is amazing!" I exclaimed, watching Lucy with the 2 boys.

"Mira-nee, don't you think it's rude to spy on Lucy-chan?" Lisanna asked worried.

I waved it off. "It's fine as long as she won't find out." I answered watching them with my binoculars.

"Mira-nee..." Lis said, sweat-dropping.

"O. M. Geeee! Sting said if he wins he gets to take her on a date for at least 5 hours! And I can smell jealousy from Rogue except he's not showing it!" I squealed, fan-girl heart attack.

"Mira-nee... how can you hear? We're so far away!" Lisanna asked.

"I don't hear. I lip read " I answered keeping my eyes on the group.

"Blonde hair blue eyes...girl version... or... blonde hair beautiful brown eyes ... boy version... or! Blonde hair red eyes pale skin...black hair brown eyes.." I muttered.

"Mira-nee.." Lisanna said, sweat-dropping at my antics.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I dragged the alien (Sting) and Rogue towards the stand.

'Hello sir, we would like to take part in the ramen challenge. Him and I." I said pointing at the alien (Sting)

"Ok, may you tell me your name first?" The shop owner asked.

"Lucy and this guy is Sting." I answered.

"Ok the challenge will start in 5 minutes." The shop owner announced. I looked around and noticed the 6 boys from the café...

"Don't tell me they followed me here..." I muttered to myself sweat-dropping.

"Who?" Rogue and Sting asked in unison.

"Oi, don't copy what I say!" The two said at the same time. I went in the middle of them. "Shut it you two. The challenge is starting." I said, glaring at them.

"Please take a seat challengers." The shop owner said. "Rules are, eat everything clean off from the bowl. Winner gets a free ticket for 3 to the amusement park! Losers will pay up only 100 yen." The shop owner announced.

"Ready .. Set... Start!"

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy and Sting tied with 30 bowls in just 5 minutes. Many dropped out on the 5th bowl. 6 guys were still trying but you can see they were on the verge of throwing up.

"O-oi Blondie! How can yo eash sho mush?!" Sting asked mouthful.

"Shut up. It's rude to talk whilst eating." Lucy said getting her 32nd bowl.

[Please with stand 45 more bowls from Lucy and 37 more from Sting]

"T-thats it... I can't take anymore..." Sting said , collapsing.

"The winner is Lucy!" The shop owner announced, handing Lucy the 3 tickets.

"Noo... our plan failed once again boys..." one of the 6 said.

"Well that was entertaining" Rogue said, clapping his hand.

"Tch, what do you want Blondie?" Sting said, still frustrated he didn't win.

"Hmm..." Lucy said, grinning evilly from ear to ear. (Not literally) "Be my slave for a month." She decided.

"Whaaaaaat." Sting dead-panned.

* * *

**^~^ Chapter 8 done!~~~ [IF I DID ANY SPELLING MISTAKES PLEASE DO CORRECT ME.]**

**Example:**

**"I saw the best shit ever." - (it's actually supposed to be shirt.) One mistake is a big deal to some readers. I'm not good with commas a lot. **

**I wish to get to 80 followers and 60 favorites by October! And at least 50 reviews! Thanks for the support guys! [ if any of you guys are reading my story 1 stone in a pile of I chains it might take a while since the store is new and I need more ideas. So it might be a late update]**

**~silv **

**#please#follow#if#you#like#and#favorite. **

**Question of the chapter! [IMPORTANT ONE]**

**Please rate my story from 1-10. I accept any negative comments about this story, it would really help me improve my story!**

**P.S even though the gap of fave and follow is big! I would like it if you still followed if you like the story. **


	11. Chapter 9

**yayayayaay I reached over 50 followers~~ thank you all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! P.S before we start: check out my 2nd story as well!**

_**Chapter 9: Slave! Hai? DO THAT!**_

**Stings' s POV**

'Is she cray cray?! Me? Sting Eucliffe be her slave? Oh helllll no' I thought to myself, shuddering at the thought of me rubbing her foot.

"You heard her Sting-chan..." Rogue said, smirking. I swear, one day I will beat the light out of his eyes** - A/N I think that was the phrase?- **

"You heard me, be my slave for a month. You will come over to my house, do what I tell you and you may leave when it's your time for dinner." The devil says while smirking.

"Nuh uh!" I yelled, shaking my head frantically.

"I quote. 'Anything, I can do'" the devil says, making quotation marks . I twitched as I remembered. How stupid I was to forget she's not a _normal _girl.

"Oh yeah, that counts Rogue as well!" She added. Rogue too? How am I suppose to go to two houses at the same time? I screamed in my head inwardly.

"He lives with me, so it's fine" the devil continued.

"Ok fine, when do I start." I asked giving in.

"You will start tomorrow. We have no school so it's fine and my address is Strawberry Street. Find the biggest house and that's my home." The devil explained before dragging Rogue and telling him they were late for dinner.

And here I am, The Great Sting Eucliffe all alone...lonely...cold...depressed...frustrated...a sore los- ** (Sting: stop rubbing it in!)**

**(Silv - OK ok gosh bro)**

**(Sting- don't "bro" me and get on with the story!)**

I called my butler to pick me up, I came home looking like my life got drained out of me. I looked like a skeleton...

**(Sting: I told you not to rub it in!)**

**(Silv: fine...)**

The Next Morning: (NORMAL POV AT LUCY'S HOME)

"Rogue? Are you awake? Slave Bee-boy is coming anytime now!" Lucy whisper-yelled behind Rogue's door

"Yea I'm awake, I'm watching him from the window." Rogue yelled.

Lucy walked in and joined him. She laughed at Sting's appearance. He looked like he was at the age of 100.

"Bony isn't he? He looks even more pale than I am." Rogue said, laughing along.

"Wait wait, he's hesitating to ring the door bell." Lucy said, pointing at Sting who was now 2 cm from touching the door bell.

"This is getting boring. I'll just go down and open the door." Lucy said while walking out of Rogue's room and down the stairs. She opened it and startled Sting. "Blondie! Don't go scaring people!" He said with wide eyes. "Shut up you baby. My mom already knows the situation , she's now at work." Lucy said, while locking the door.

"Ok what do I do..." Sting said, looking around the house. "Wear your uniform first. I will wash it everyday so its fine!" Lucy exclaimed, surprisingly holding up tight pink leggings, and a sweat shirt that says 'I LOVE LUCY' on the front. The butt part of the leggings was printed 'CUTIE PIE'

"W-wait a minute. You want me to wear those leggings?" Sting said looking at her like she was crazy. "Ummm yea?" Lucy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm a MAN." Sting half-yelled and half-cried. "Well MANLY Sting, if you're a true MAN, then wear it!" Lucy said losing her patience.

[ 30 minutes of ripping, squeezes , and cries heard from the bathroom ]

Sting came out from the bathroom with the pink leggings full of holes. (Because of the ripping)

"...p-pfft" Rogue laughed trying to contain his laughter. Sting glared at him but didn't say a word. "Okay, catch!" Lucy yelled throwing a broom and a cleaning rag.

"Hime, isn't this my job?" Virgo asked monotonously. "Virgo, if he messes with the items in the house you can punish him." Lucy says to Virgo while giving Virgo her whip. Virgo stared at it with sparkly eyes.

Rogue looked at the floor. "Weird, you haven't even started cleaning yet so why is the floor wet." Rogue said using his eyes and looking up to where the water came from.

The answer? Sting was sweating at the thought of being whipped and his beautiful face ruined

"Slave!" Lucy yelled.

"M-me?" Sting asked confused. "Who else?" Lucy replied matter-of-factly.

"H-hai?" Sting said. "From now on this whole month you shall call me Lucy-sama or Mistress." Lucy commanded.

"H-hai Lucy-sama..." Sting said looking down hiding his embarrassment.

Rogue snickered. "Slave. Massage my foot. I'm tired standing." Lucy ordered while walking towards the couch.

"H-hai..." Sting nodded while following her. "U-um any plastic gloves?" He asked.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Never mind this, get me water." She ordered.

"And where is that?..." Sting asks looking around. "Virgo, hand him the house map please." Lucy ordered smiling to her maid.

"Here, Slave-sama." Virgo says, handing him the house map.

"Umm thanks..." Sting says walking towards the left. "Oi! Your holding it upside down!" Lucy laughed at his idiocy.

Rogue laughed from the second floor watching the first floor like it was a play.

Sting inwardly face-palmed and turned and went to the right.

"This is fun ne Rougie?" Lucy said with a glint of amusement in her eyes looking up the stairs towards Rogue.

"Hilarious." Rogue corrected with a smile. "If he does what's right I might be generous and cut the month to two weeks only." Lucy said leaning back on the couch.

"Mistress, I got you water." Sting said, bowing and holding a glass of water. "Why isn't it cold?!" Lucy demanded.

"Umm..wait right here." Sting says while walking back.

"Tch Blondie hurry it up." Lucy yelled.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

Tch. Can't believe she just called me Blondie. This is what you call hell hole. I swear I will escape from this hell. If only there was a backdoor that would've been closer.

I checked the map, and to my dismay the back door was on the other side of the house. "Slave!" Blondie yelled.

"Hai!?" I yelled from the kitchen. "What's taking long?" Blondie yelled back impatiently.

I scowled. "Well, excuse me if I don't know this hell place well!"

"Did you just say my house is hell?" Blondie yelled back. I could feel her murderous rage. "N-no I said heaven!" I yelled back.

I opened the cold storage door **(A/N : does anyone know those cold storage room where it's all big and a room and cold? It's like a walk in freezer but bigger )**

I saw a head cut off and in a case like in one of those movies. I screamed and froze from terror.

* * *

Normal POV

"Do you think he found it?" Lucy grinned.

"Yup. 3...2...1..." Rogue counted down. "AHHHHHH" Sting screamed running out of the house.

"Plan A accomplished." Lucy grinned. "Did he seriously forget he was wearing pink leggings?" Virgo said emotionlessly.

Lucy smiled at her loyal maid. "Virgo, can you get rid of the doll head?"

"Hai Hime." Virgo said before heading towards the cold storage room.

_Flashback of 'Plan A'_

_"Okay Rogue, we must give our slave full hospitality." Lucy said. Rogue nodded and ushered her to go on._

_"You and I will place this fake doll head in the cold storage room. And encase it." Lucy said pointing to the doll head._

_"It was a custom-made that is supposed to look like Sting." Lucy pointed out. The doll head looked a lot like Sting except if you look closely you would see the difference._

_"And how did you do that?" Rogue asked, examining the head. "I gave the doll maker a picture of Sting that Capricorn took secretly." Lucy explained._

_"So what's the plan?" Rogue asked tilting his head. "We put this in the cold storage room where the ice is then, on his first day here I'll ask him for water that's cold." She explained. Rogue grinned getting the plan._

_"Ok so let's start." Lucy said, opening the storage door._

_Flashback End_

* * *

**Sting's POV**

I ran out like a mad man. That doll was exactly like me...I swear, that Blondie likes to cut her blonde slaves. And I'M BLONDE. She was planning to chop my head off and freeze it for her collection!

She's a monster!

But I knew this was her plan, to get me scared and out of the house with pink leggings... wait... p-pink leggings?! Shit shit shit.

I looked around, there was no one near the streets. I called my butler and told him to bring the car immediately. I checked my phone and I saw a text message.

**Slave, that head was a doll head we planned so don't get to scared. - with full hate, Your Mistress **

I sighed in relief. "Tch, so she was just playing with me." I muttered. "I will crush your heart Blondie ...you will regret ever beating me in exams and knowing me..."

* * *

Normal POV (With Mira and Lisanna) TIME : BEFORE STING RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE

"Ara ara! Looks like he had no choice but become her slave." Mira said holding up binoculars.

"Mira-nee... this is what we call trespassing and stalking." Lisanna says sweat-dropping.

"Yes, but we're Lucy's friends! This is basically called visiting." Mira said waving her hand. "Man I wish Sting won instead." Mira said crying comically.

"Mira-nee.." Lisanna muttered sweat-dropping.

* * *

**A/N**

**Has anyone heard of the ALS Ice bucket challenge?**

**It's all over my instagram and facebook. But anyways! If I made spelling errors pls do correct me!**

**Sting : you were rubbing it in!**

**Silv: I couldn't help it...**

**Sting: not to mention you made the great Sting look like a scaredy-cat!**

**Silv: what's wrong with being scared and being a cat...**

**Sting: sigh* remember to review! **

**Lucy: follow if you like it!**

**Rogue: favorite as well...**

**~silv**


	12. Chapter 10: Mira & Lisanna

_**Chapter 10 is out yayyy~ thank you all who followed, favorited, and review! There are many people who wants a longer chapter so starting from now the chapters will be 2k+ (or near)! **_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. _**

* * *

Lisanna's POV (After Sting went home)

Can you tell where I am? Yes yes I'm at Lucy's house. Wait no, let me rephrase that; I'm **in** Lucy's house. Mira-nee and I somehow managed to pass the security. Don't ask how because Mira-nee did all the work and I don't even know how she did it! This is how scary Mira-nee is in match-making mode. So... to sum it up, we trespassed, broke into Lucy's house, and currently placing lacrima cameras in each room. (Including bathrooms)

"Mira-nee... why the bathroom... what if Rogue showers here?!" I whisper yelled, panicking. I do not, trust me, do not want to see Rogue naked showering.

"Well, you never know when Lucy secretly drags guys in here and make out with them!" Mira-nee whispers placing the tiny camera chip at the top corner wall.

"Ok, next room!" Mira-nee says looking left and right for any maids. I quickly snatched the tiny lacrima camera and placed the camera in my pockets.

"Ok, coast clear to the 12th room we go!" Mira-nee says, silently running to the room. I inwardly groaned and followed.

"Mira-nee! We're stalking! We broke in! We trespassed!" I tried to reason my elder sister. "No, Lisanna we're not! We are simply visiting and examining the house from the camera. No big deal!" Mira-nee says, waving it off.

"Ne Rougie, how should I torture Sting next time?" I heard Lucy say. The footsteps got closer. Mira-nee noticed it too and she quickly grabbed my hands and dragged me into a nearby closet.

We held our breaths and waited till the two were gone. "Weird... I could've sworn I heard something." Rogue says, suspicious.

"Hnn really? I didn't hear anything..." Lucy says, tilting her head. The broom accidentally whacked my head and I yelped. "You heard that Luce?" Rogue says, looking around. "Yup, where did the sound come from..." Lucy mutters, checking rooms. I panicked as I heard the foot steps of Rogue and Lucy come closer. "Shh, Lis! There's a vent I opened. I'll push you up then you pull me up." Mira whispers.

I nodded and slowly felt my body being lifted. I crawled into and the vent and surprisingly there was no dust, as expected from the Heartfilia's. I grabbed Mira-nee's hand from above and pulled her up. By the time she got in the closet doors opened. "Hnn, it was probably the neighbors Rogue. We checked every room and there was no one." Lucy says, looking around the closet.

Rogue sighed. "I guess, let's go."

"Weird... the vent is open. I'll tell Virgo to fix it." Lucy noticed. We wormed our way through the vent and got lost. This is gonna take a longggg time. I thought sighing.

* * *

Mira's POV

We've been crawling in this vent for an hour. My neck aches, my knee is red and swollen from crawling and my butt is getting wall burns.

I sighed. "Mira-nee , we haven't found one vent to escape out of at all." Lis says, anime crying. I simply replied with a sigh.

"W-wait! Mira-nee, I see an exit vent!" Lis says, pointing to the light at the very far end. I felt relief wash over me. I don't wanna die not seeing Lucy kiss yet!

We quickly wormed our way but my sun dress got stuck in somewhere I can't see since it was too dark in here.

"Lis, help me" I say to Lis. "Ok, let me find a way to get your dress released." Lis says looking around the vent walls.

I groaned. "Ugh, that was my favorite sun dress!" I exclaim.

* * *

Sting's POV

What happened while I waited for my butler to pick me up? Well, I was tapping my foot in an impatient way then I heard laughs. I checked where the laugh came from and guess who? My guy friends.

I quickly ran into an outlet clothing shop nearby and got a pair of sunglasses and posed as those fake model dolls.

"What kind of doll is that..." I heard. "Yeah I know right? It looks gay." I heard again from a different voice.

I quickly took my sunglasses off and placed them back on the counter. Luckily no one was in the shop and the clerk was probably in the bathroom. But, I'm sure they would be shocked when they check their video camera.

I left the outlet store and went back to where I was. My butler just arrived when I came back.

"Umm Sir Sting?..." my butler asks uncertain. "Don't even ask how." I sighed. We drove home in silence and I went up into my room, grabbed a pair of clothes and walked into the laundry room. I took off my "slave uniform" and wore my pair of clothing. Just as I was about to leave...

"Ow! Mira-nee stop shoving and be patient! I know you want to escape but wait!" I heard.

Was that Lisanna just now? MOST IMPORTANT. DID THEY SEE ME CHANGE? I KNOW I'M HOT AND ALL BUT THROUGH AN AIR VENT?

My thoughts were disrupted when they both fell from the vent. They stared at me. I stared back. "Errr..." Mira started. "Ummm..." Lisanna fidgeted.

I crossed my arms and looked down at them. "And what are you two doing in my house?"

"Um, actually ... well let's say we placed cameras around Lucy's house then almost got caught, used an air vent to escape. Crawled for an hour. Got stuck, then we ended up here?" Lisanna says , sweat-dropping.

Hmm, cameras in Blondie's house? I could use those and threaten her...

"Did you see me change?" I asked glaring at them. "No, but I wished we did so I can take a picture and send it to Lucy." Mira says sighing.

"Ok , since you guys broke into my house, do me a favor" I say mischievously. Lisanna gulped and asked. "What favor..."

"You placed cameras around Blondie's house right? Let me watch. I wanna see if she does something embarrassing so I can get back at here for making me wear" I say, holding up the slave uniform. "This." I ended.

"P-pfft" Mira laughed placing a hand over her mouth. "Hai hai but you can't tell we placed cameras around her house ok?" Lisanna warns me. I nodded. "Ok, hand me a laptop and let's start watching." Mira says, professionally.

Mira placed in a chip in the laptop drive. "Ok, so let's check each room to see where they are" Mira says, flipping past each camera file.

* * *

Rogue's POV

"Well, let's go back Luce." I say to her. "Hmm, let's hang out in your room!" Luce says enthusiastically.

Since I had an unusual keen eyesight and hearing I noticed a lacrima camera chip on the wall. I also had a great memory and I'm sure it wasn't there before. I acted normal and dragged Lucy out of the room.

* * *

Normal POV (at Sting's house)

"Crap, I think they left to another room. I forgot to add cameras in the halls too!" Mira exclaims. "Good job Sherlock!" Sting says, mad he can't find anything embarrassing about Lucy.

"Shut up and look in the mirror!" Mira says ,annoyed that her afternoon entertainment escaped.

Lisanna felt concerned for her sister Mira. 'It seems like Rogue saw..but if he did wouldn't people usually say so or point it out?' Lisanna thought deeply. "Mira-nee, I have a bad feeling..." Lisanna tries to reason her sister.

"My afternoon entertainment..." Mira mumbles.

* * *

Normal POV (Rogue & Lucy)

"What is it, Rogue?" Lucy asked, confused at his actions. "There's a lacrima camera at the left side of the room." Rogue answered nonchalantly. "Virgo!" Lucy calls to her loyal maid.

"Yes, Hime?" Virgo bows. "Ok, so here's the plan..."

* * *

Normal POV (Stings house)

"W-wait! Lucy and Rogue are entering the room!" Mira shouted, in anticipation. Sting rushed from the kitchen back in his room.

The 3 all watched the screen in intense. They all saw Rogue and Lucy kissing. "W-wha! What is this development?!" Mira shouted, nosebleeding. "B-blondie! She got in a relationship before me? WHAT!" Sting shouted in shock. "Something doesn't seem right..." Lisanna mutters.

10 seconds later the screen showed Ichiya showering.

"AHHHH! WHAT IS THIS MONSTER!" Sting shouts from disgust. "W-wait! Isn't that Ichiya the mayor?" Lisanna asks with eyes shut.

"H-how..." Mira says, confused how her cameras replaced from Lucy's to the Mayor's.

"Men!" Ichiya shouted, scrubbing his back. "Turn it off!" Sting shouted. "W-wait! I still need to know where my afternoon entertainment gone!" Mira says frantically.

"Parfum! So exquisite!" Ichiya shouts dancing in the shower. "Make it stop! You cursed my laptop!" Sting shouts.

Lisanna quickly turned the screen off. "Afternoon entertainment... and they were kissing!" Mira cries.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Hime. I replaced the footage." Virgo bows. Lucy nodded and thanked her. "Well, that should teach them a lesson." Rogue says grinning. "Ok, now lets track who did it." Lucy advised, pulling out her laptop and taking out the lacrima chip.

**Flashback to the plan.**

**"Ok, so here's the plan...Rogue and I will pretend to make out. While Virgo, you replace the footage of Ichiya showering. By now it's his afternoon shower. Then, when the footage is Ichiya, we will track the person who placed the cameras. Virgo please take down all the other cameras please." Lucy tells them.**

**Rogue nodded in approval and Virgo bowed.**

**End**

"Apparently, someone was watching us from Sabertooth street..." I say zooming in. "Wait...isn't that where Sting lives?.." Rogue asked. "Tsk tsk tsk. To think my slave is spying on us." I utter in disappointment. "What do we do then?" Rogue questioned.

"Obvious, we're going to his house to punish him." I grin mischievously. "Virgo! Bring me my whip!"

"You don't mean..." Rogue trails off horrified. I nodded. "Yup." I stated bluntly.

* * *

Mira's POV

"Mira-nee...we need to go!" Lis says in a rush. "When we were watching I saw Rogue staring directly at us, but in this case, the lacrima camera!"

I started to panick. "Did you forget Lucy is a genius in technology?! She's probably tracking us right this minute!" Lis shout-whispered so Sting who was in the kitchen mumbling "I'll get you Blondie..." wouldn't hear.

I inwardly face-palmed at my idiocy. "Ok, run!" I say pointing to the window. Right when we escaped we both heard. "Slaaave~ we're to visit!"

Shit. Lisanna was right. We stayed on a tree near the window and hid behind the thick swarm of leaves watching.

"Sting? ~ did you place lacrima cameras in my house?" Lucy says, holding up a broken lacrima camera.

No...my baby! You know how hard it was to collect those?! I thought crying. "N-no! It wasn't me!" Sting answered. "Then who?" Rogue asks. "Mira and Lisanna!" Sting yelled, pointing to the spot we were. Tsk tsk tsk, too late. "No ones there. Have you gone coo coo?" Lucy examined, pointing to the spot.

"W-wha? H-how! No, I'm not lying! They fell out of my vent, then they said they placed cameras in your house, so I decided to watch with them but, I didn't put the cameras in your house!" Sting says eyeing the whip in Lucy's grasp.

I watched Rogue walk over near the window and sat on the window sill. "I know you guys did it, but I'm only gonna stay silent to watch him get whipped." Rogue says quiet enough for us to hear.

"How do you know?" Lis asked curious. "I have a keen eyesight so, I can see you pretty well even with all the leaves in the way." He answered.

"Shhh shut up. My 2nd afternoon entertainment is here" I say, holding up a hand and signaling Lucy chasing Sting with a whip.

"I knew you were never a real girl!" Sting yells, while running. "And hah! I'm faster can't catch me, Blondie!" Sting says proud of his running speed.

"Why you!- " Lucy says flared. "Hah! The Great Sting will always be faster and smarter!" Sting boasted. Rogue sighed.

"So, Lis! Wanna place lacrima cameras in Sting's house later?" I say excitedly, holding out around 15 lacrima cameras.

Lis groaned. "Noo!"

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter will probably hold the amuesment park. If I made any errors please notify me! And review, follow , and favorite pls!**_

_**Review = motivation = on going story = happy people = happy writer = faster updates = yay!**_

_**~silv**_


	13. Chapter 11: 'Bird Poop'

_**Yayayaya almost 70 followers! Thanks guys! And all who reviewed thanks! **_

_**Sting: Will I be tortured again? **_

_**Silv : Honey, it's ok. We're heading to fluff soon. In a few more chapters**_

**_Lucy: nuuu I wanted to torture him more!_**

**_Silv: shh it's ok. _**

**_Rogue: What a sad part, let's move on! Disclaimer: Silv doesn't own Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Tch, I can't believe he got away! I thought angrily. "It's ok, Luce." Rogue smiles. Hmm..what to do... I thought. "You know it was Mira and Lisanna who really did it right?

I stared at him in shock. "Really?!" I said. "Yes, they sneaked out and was watching from the tree hiding behind leaves." Rogue said in amusement.

Ugh, now I owe an apology to Sting. "F-fine, we'll take him to the amusement park with us." I said looking away. Rogue smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sting's POV (The Next Day)

"BLONDIE. YOU ALMOST RUINED MY PERFECT FACE!" I screamed to no-one. The maids and workers rushed in to see the commotion. I waved them off.

What do I mean by Blondie ruining my face? Her and her damn whip. The tip managed to scar my beautiful face. I was lucky it's not a deep scar. A face this perfect cannot be ruined!

The doorbell rang and the workers nearby opened it. I peeped from the top of the stairs. It was Blondie. I walked down and signaled the workers I knew this person.

"What." I said rather harshly. She looked down. "Sorry." She mumbled but I heard it. "Say it again? I couldn't hear." I said inwardly smirking. "I said sorry! God. As an apology.. you're going with us to the amusement park." Blondie says indicating us by pointing to Rogue and herself.

"Ohh~ is that so?" I said flirting and looking at her in the eye. She glared at me and crossed her arms. "S-shut up! Don't get the wrong idea. This is only an apology!" She said shyly.

Hmm, so she's a tsundere type. That's actually cute. I thought. I slapped myself for calling her cute.

"Um..you ok?" Blondie laughed. "See Rogue? Another proof he's a weirdo." She whispers loud enough so I can hear. I glared at her. "I agree." Rogue says nonchalantly.

"Ok fine, I'll go but when?" I questioned. "Tomorrow at 10 am in the morning!" Blondie says cheerfully skipping. I swore I saw flowers around her.

Yessss my chance to make her like me! I thought with fire in my eyes.

* * *

Rogue's POV

'Amusement park...the roller coasters...' I thought feeling dizzy thinking about it. I never told Luce this but, I have motion sickness. I can't tell her I'm weak just from motion sickness!

"Rogue? You ok? Your walking is a bit sloppy." Luce says, bluntly but also worried. "No, I'm fine." I said smiling. I was really lucky to have a friend like Luce.

I still remember the day I met her. She was quiet and shy. After years of knowing her she became more open and loud. In a good way of course.

"What to do now..." Luce sighs. I smiled. "Wanna go to the sakura tree that we always hang out at in our childhood?" I asked. She nodded excitedly which made me chuckle.

[At the Sakura Tree]

"The tree grew taller..." Luce mumbled quiet enough for me to hear. She was right, when we first saw the tree, it was around 15 feet. Now, 18 feet.

"We should head home, dinner is almost time." Lucy tells me, tapping on her wrist indicating the time.

I nodded. We walked home in a comfortable silence. I could see Mira dragging Lisanna in the bushes. I sweat-dropped and sighed. Those two will never leave us alone. I thought laughing inwardly.

* * *

Mira & Lisanna (Normal POVl

"You think he saw us?" Lisanna questioned sweat-dropping. "L-o-v-e! I sense a love triangle!" Mira squeals.

"Team Rogue. ...or Sting..." Mira mumbles. Lisanna sighed. "When Lucy is near Rogue she's nice and gentle. When she's near Sting...she's sometimes annoyed, entertained, and violent...but also in a cute way." Mira explained.

"ARGH! This is so confusing!" Mira yelled to no one, ruffling her hair causing it to become a mess. "Mira-nee.." Lisanna sighed. Lisanna patted her sister's back and whispered soothing words for her.

"Wait! They're escaping! Follow!" Mira yells, with fire blazing in her pupils spot. With Mira's spirit up again they continued 'watching' Rogue & Lucy.

* * *

Sting's POV

This shirt?... this pants?...shit! The color isn't good with this shirt! Ugh what shoes?! I thought, banging my head on the wall countless times.

"Sting-sama?" A maid asked worriedly. "No, I'm fine." I said waving my hand, signaling I was ok. Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this. I've been searching for the perfect pair of clothes for tomorrow. I will show that Blondie how charming I am in casual clothing!

My gloomy aura replaced with a determined one. I shuffled through piles of clothes. Wait...this wouldn't do... I must buy new ones!

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Thanks for the dinner, Mom! Tonight's dinner was delicious!" I praised which caused my mom to beam a smile at me. "Thank you, Layla-san." Rogue said politely bowing. "Ohh Rogue! Call me mom! I treat you like a son!" Layla smiled affectionately. "O-ok, M-mom" Rogue stuttered.

My mom gave me a wink for whatever the reason was. I returned her a confused look and shrugged.

I sighed deeply. Rogue turned and raised a brow. "There's nothing to do!" I whined sighing from boredom. Rogue rolled his eyes. "You know, usually girls from school would text 24/7 and be on their phones." Rogue said emphasizing usually. **(A/N no offense! I know it's not true all girls text 24/7. Because I don't do that like really? 24/7? Ain't nobody got time for that. Unless...well if any of you do no offense! I don't mean it in a bad way!) **I rolled my eyes. "Well, there's no one to text anyways." I sighed. Just then I heard a beep from my phone.

Rogue raised a brow, looking from me to my phone and back to me. I rolled my eyes and checked my phone.

* * *

Mira & Lisanna (Before Lucy got a text message)

"Ugh crap! They're going to the amusement park but I forgot what time they go!" Mira cried. She then turned to Lisanna. "Do you remember?" Mira asked with a hint of hope.

"Nope, didn't hear." Lisanna lied. Mira sighed then gasped. "Ooo I know! I'll text her and ask her if she wants to go to the mall! Then when she says no, I'll ask why! And she will tell me when she's going!"

Lisanna groaned.

* * *

Rogue's POV

"And who was the on who said 'Well, there's no one to text anyways'" I said emphasizing 'no one'. She rolled her eyes in return. "Hmm? It's from Mira"

I sighed deeply. Probably one of her stalking plans. I thought face-palming inwardly.

"She asked, if I can hang out with her. That's all. See? If I ever do text someone it wouldn't last more than a minute." Lucy sighed.

* * *

Mira's POV

"Yes! She replied back! I yelled excitedly. Lisanna groaned.

'Sorry, going to amusement park at 10.' I read out loud. "Yes! 10 it is!" I shouted. "Don't we have school?" Lisanna sighs.

"You didn't hear?" I asked. "Hear what?" My sister asked confused. "Schools cancelled due to some business all teachers need to attend." I replied back. "Fine, but I'm only going if we actually have fun as well!" Lisanna says.

"Ok ok." I said, bringing my hands up in defeat. "Should we invite, Elf-nii-chan?" Lisanna asked.

I shook my head. "Remember last time? He got stuck in one of the seats."

Lisanna giggled at the memory. "Well, can we at least go home now?" She says, gesturing her hands to Lucy's house indicating we were still here in the middle of night. I simply sighed and nodded.

* * *

Sting's POV [Next Morning]

Shit, Blondie and Emo guy's gonna arrive in an hour! AN **HOUR!** I'm almost out of time! _**(A/N no you're not Sting. Stop being so dramatic. - silv )**_

I picked out my new pair of clothes I bought yesterday. And my NEWLY pair of shoes as well. I must show how charming I look with casual clothes!

After dressing, I noticed I still had 30 minutes left. I started pacing around my room and was a tad bit nervous. Why was I nervous? I don't know.

The door bell went off and I rushed to open the door in the light of speed.

"Well, eager are we?" Blondie smirked. Too speechless to talk. Why? She looks amazing! Her hair was down, she had white skinny jeans on, which was a surprise since I usually saw her in skirts and she had a crop top with a black blazer and brown combat boots at the end. I slapped myself at the thought of the GREAT Sting calling his own rival amazing.

"Ugh, can you stop being mental for once?" Blondie says, pinching the bridge of her nose. Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Tch! I'm not mental!" I snapped in irritation. "Keep telling yourself that." Rogue says plainly, which caused Blondie to laugh.

Ok, my appearance didn't seem to faze her one bit. This is harder than I thought. I spoke to myself inwardly.

[At the amusement park after an hour of silence in the car~]

"We're here!" Blondie exclaimed running around like a kid.

"Tch, child." I muttered. She returned a glare and I stuck my tongue out. Just looking at the roller coaster makes me dizzy.

I saw Emo Guy dizzy as well. Could it be he has motion sickness like me? Ugh, I regret going. "Hmm, let's go on that big one!" Blondie says, pointing to a big roller coaster with a 3 passenger seat. Oh no, I thought.

She dragged me and Rogue into the lines. "Lucy. ..why not try um, less moving vehicles for now." Rogue advised. I silently agreed. "Nonsense! The line here is short! If we don't go now, it's gonna be long soon." Blondie pouted. Rogue and I groaned.

"Next up." The worker said. Rogue and I sent glares to him. "Yay! Let's go!" Blondie said tugging us. Once the roller coaster started, I started having an urge to puke. I could see Rogue having an unnatural hue of green as his face skin color.

'Wooooo!" Blondie says, taking her hands off from the bars. I started throwing up, which wasn't pretty for those people who were down waiting in line. Rogue started puking as well.

"Something smells weird..." Lucy cringed at the smell. Rogue and I looked the other way, pretending we didn't hear her statement.

[After the ride] NORMAL POV NOW

"Weird...what's that gooey yellowish-green water?" Lucy questioned to the worker. Rogue and Sting gave him a death glare meaning 'Don't dare rat us out'.

"U-u-uh it's bird poop." The worker stuttered. "Unusual bird poop.." Lucy says, shrugging. She pinched her nose. "Ugh, the smell is gross."

Rogue and Sting started whistling. "Well, who cares! Next one we go!" Lucy says pointing to a hammer shaped one that went in a circle motion. Rogue gulped.

"Ah, Lucy. ...why don't we try the mirror maze?" Rogue advised. Which Sting nodded in agreement. "No! Mirror maze isn't as fun as the 'Lumber Axe'" Lucy whined, once again dragging Rogue and Sting.

"Next!" The worker says. Lucy quickly dragged us. The 'Lumber Axe' started going in a circle. Blobs of green and yellow flew down to the people standing in line.

[After the ride.]

"Weird, why is there so many bird poops..." Lucy mumbled looking in horror at the people drenched in 'bird poop'

"Don't know, what a mystery." Rogue says with a blank expression. "Yup. Leave it be, Blondie." Sting says, urging Lucy to forget it. She shrugged and pointed to another one.

"Let's go!" She yelled. The boys cried silently while being dragged.

* * *

Mira & Lisanna [Before the 3rd Ride! NORMAL POV

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna whispers to her elder sister. "Hmm?" Mira says, still watching through her binoculars.

"Why are we wearing this?" Lisanna pointed to her clothes and emphasizing 'this'. Their outfits consist of, a bucket hat, sunglasses, and a scarf wrapped to hide their faces. The outfit caused people to stare at them which made Lisanna embarrassed.

"And plus! You promised we would have fun as well!" Lisanna continues pouting. Mira simply replied with a sigh and nodded. A grin broke out on Lisanna's face.

"I suggest we go on the same on as Lucy or else we might get puked on.." Lisanna says sweat-dropping at Sting and Rogue puking and Lucy oblivious of the cause.

"Right. But, we needa wear our outfits." Mira says solemnly. Lisanna nodded.

* * *

Normal POV on the 3rd Ride.

"I keep having chills that make me think someone is watching us." Sting shivered. Rogue snickered already knowing Sting's comment was true.

"Really? I don't see anyone we recognize." Lucy says, looking behind her seat. "Although, there's this oddly looking people at the back with binoculars..." Lucy says, squinting her eyes for a better look.

"Ride starting in 3...2...1!"

"Woooo! Isn't this fun?" Lucy yelled through the wind. "Oh y-yes, its sooooo fun." Sting managed to say with his voice dripping with sarcasm which Lucy never noticed.

"..." Rogue didn't say anything, he acted as if he's bored but you can see the green hue of his skin.

* * *

Mira & lisanna

"Mira-nee! This is so fun! How are you still holding those binoculars?!" Lisanna yelled through the wind, allowing only her sister to hear.

"Shhh, don't say my name!" Mira yelled quietly. "And to answer your question, it takes skills ." Mira answered still gripping her binoculars.

* * *

Normal POV [ Lucy, Sting & Rogue ]

"Let's eat now!" Lucy says cheerfully. "What a total personality change from the one at school..." Sting muttered under his breath.

The 3 ate hamburgers silently until Lucy spoke up. "The 2 people in the bucket hats next to us gives me the chills..."

"Don't you think it's strange one of them has a binocular and looking straight at us?" Sting asked staring in suspicion. Rogue didn't utter a word and continued eating.

"I'm gonna ask why..." Lucy commented making her way to the table.

* * *

Lisanna & Mira [Before Lucy walked to them]

"Mira-nee! Place the binoculars down! Your causing unwanted attention!" Lisanna scolded. Mira ignored her comment.

"Mira-nee! They're staring at us!" Lisanna says, causing Mira to panick but it was too late.

"Hello, I'm Lucy! Um, I was wondering why you were staring at us?" Lucy says smiling sweetly. Mira quickly replied back with a raspy, really raspy voice.

"O-oh no, we were looking at you because of your beautiful complexions." Mira says, with a raspy voice unlike her angelic voice. Lucy blushed at the comment, flattered.

"Thanks. And your name?" Lucy asked. "O-oh, our names?" Lisanna says raspy as well, emphasizing 'our'.

Lucy nodded and smiled. "**Ours?**" Mira repeated nervously. Lucy nodded and Mira tensed up.

"A-ah, our names! Yes my name...is...Sherlock!" Lisanna rushed beads of sweat rolling down her face. "Sherlock? What an unusual name" Lucy says smiling. "Yes, and my name is Mary." Mira says. "That's a pretty name!" Lucy commented.

"A-ah yes. We must get going now! Twiddle doo!" Lisanna says urging her sister to move as well. They waved and ran into a bush, leaving Lucy dumbfounded.

"Mira-nee! We almost got caught!" Lisanna scolded. "Ugh, our food." Mira grumbled. Lisanna face-palmed.

* * *

Lucy's POV

'Well...' I thought as the two ran. I walked back to our table. "So?" Sting says. "They said they were looking at my beautiful complexions." I said flipping my hair dramatically. Sting choked on his food.

"Beautiful complexions? Oh hell no." He muttered. I glared at him.

"Anyways, next ride we go!" I said dragging the boys. "Noo, stop! Luce! The food!" Rogue shouted, gripping the table. "Rogue! Let go! You already finished your food!" I yelled, losing patience.

"B-but" Rogue tried to reason, still gripping for dear life on the table. "Move it or, I'll pull your pants down!" I threatened. Rogue hesitated and let go of the table.

"Kami-sama" Rogue and Sting cried. (Which Lucy didn't hear)

[7 PM. Mira and Lisanna is still there!]

"...weird...all the places are full of bird poop." I said looking around. It was so nasty I wanted to puke.

* * *

Mira's POV

"Ugh! I'll make you pay Sting! You puked on my favorite scarf!" I said, showing my little sister the puke stain on my floral scarf.

"Well, that's what you get for sitting too close to them!" Lisanna sighed. "C'mon Mira-nee." Lisanma says dragging me.

"Noo! They're still here! What if something romantic happens?! Nooo!" I protested.

* * *

_**I hope you like this chapter! And I won't update faster like always due to school. *sigh* and next chapter will have the setting at school! If I made mistakes on spelling or grammar please do tell me because I rarely double-read. So, leave a review please! Follow/favorite if you like this story! **_

_** with lots of stress 'cus of school**_

_**~silv **_

**_Review = motivation = story ongoing = happy readers = happy writer = faster updates!_**


	14. Chapter 12: Microwaved Rocks, New Plan

_**I barely got any new follows or favorites. Ugh, sometimes I'm so jelly of the people who published their stories for only a day but gained 20 followers. But that's ok! I still have chu guys. ~ On with the chapter~**_

Lucy's POV

I was sitting in my seat staring outside through the window and resting my head on the palm of my hand.

"Heartfilia! I don't care if you're top in class but, you need to pay attention as well!" Sensei-Gildarts scolded. I sighed and turned my attention to the board.

"Ok, now that I have all your guy's attention...This week's assignment requires a partner." Sensei says. Many whisperings were heard and people started asking others to be partners.

"Except." Sensei continued, confusing the class. "I will choose your partner." Sensei finished, many groans were heard from the class.

"Ok, I will pick your names from this bucket." Sensei says, holding up a big black bucket full of strips paper with names written neatly on the front.

"First up! Levy." Sensei shouted. "Next, is...oh? Gajeel."

Levy blushed while Gajeel just grunted. I sat quietly waiting till I got called. "Rogue." Sensei called out. My attention went up when I heard 'Rogue'. Many girls squealed waiting for the results of Rogue's partner.

"Natsu." Sensei finished, causing groans of disappointment from the girls. I sighed and waited for what seemed like hours. "Lucy." Sensei says, looking directly at me. Finally, I thought.

"I hope I'm paired with her! She's so smart!"

"Ya? Well forget the brains! She's hot!"

"Tch! Shut yer yapping down! Mostly you foul brats!" Sting roared, pointing towards the boys whispering about Lucy's appearance.

I'm shocked at his outburst. He checked if I saw, I returned it with a smirk. "W-well, what I meant was, I'm trying to listen to Sensei. If we don't listen closely what if we miss important information needed?" Sting says cooly, earning squeals from girls and gasps from boys.

"Sting-sama! You really are truly amazing!" A boy bowed down. I watched in amusement. Hnnn? Did he seriously think he can woo people with that speech easily with me around? I thought as an idea popped up. I switched into acting mode.

"Guys! How could you! Your making a scene in front of the class, your distracting our classmates from listening! And here you are rambling about "listening closely" to Sensei! What I see now is a scene distracting classmates!" I said with emotion, earning many gasps.

Sting just stood in shock. "I never thought of it that way..." a boy murmured. "Lucy-san is truly amazing! Let's gather back in our seats and act like nothing happened!" A girl cheered suddenly holding a golden flag that says 'We Love Lucy!"

I smirked at the frozen Sting. "Wow...I'm touched Heartfilia." Sensei says, wiping a tear. "Ok, back to the pairings."

"Hmm? Looks like your paired with Heartfilia, Sting." Sensei says, reaching for another name. "Sure sure..." Sting says absent-mindedly. "WAIT WHAT!" He shouted recovering from shock.

"Seat yourself! Must I repeat myself?! Your with Heartfilia! Consider yourselves lucky since both of you are top in classes." Sensei says, choosing another name.

Oh hell no, I thought groaning inwardly. The bell ringed signaling a new class period. "Che, consider yourself honored to be paired up with me, The Great Sting!" Sting says proudly. I rolled my eyes and walked into art.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu called out. I whipped my head back and greeted back. "Why do you look so...gloomy?" Natsu asked. I sighed. "I have the be partners with, _Sting._ " I said, sighing and pointing my thumb towards Sting.

"Hey! I heard that Blondie!" Sting yelled irritated. "See what I have to deal with?" I sighed. Natsu nodded. "Want one?" Natsu asks, holding out some sort of spicy candy. "No thanks, not into spicy candy." I replied, making Natsu gasp.

"Guess what I did, Luce?" Natsu whispered, leaning in. "Oi! Pinky! Back off! People need personal space too!" Sting yelled, with a visible tick mark.

* * *

Sting's POV

Oh shit, I done it now. I thought inwardly face-palming. I have no idea what came over, it just felt like instincts.

"Shut up! I'm telling her a secret!" Pinky yelled back. This ticked me off more. Secret? What secret? I glanced up and saw Blondie giggle. What kind of secret did he say?!

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Ok Luce, I placed a rock extremely hot on Mr. Reedus' s chair. Once he sits, his butt will instantly get a burn." I whispered. Luce giggled. "And how did you get the rock?"

"Well, I just looked around for some medium-sized rocks and cooked it for 2 hours in the microwave. It finished right before class started, you have no idea how hard it was to hold it." I said remembering how I even did it.** (A/N the medium sized rocks are about big as a golf ball)**

_Flashback_

_"Heeeheeeheee. This is for making me go into detention just cause I drew spicy chicken instead of our assignment." I said grinning mischievously. I checked the clock. It's done right after 1st period._

_[After 1st period]_

_I ran all the way home. My house was near this giant mansion which was really close near school. I tried touching the rock but I instantly got a burn. Shit, I thought. Hmmm...I thought thinking of a way. I need to get it to class fast before it cools down._

_I got a coat and wrapped it around the rock. Even with the layers, I could feel the heat._

_I rushed back to school acting nonchalant. I sneaked into class and placed the rock on the chair in a spot he couldn't notice. I got a second idea. I placed a tissue on top of the rock so it looked like a ball of tissue. Even if he wouldn't sit, he would still try to pick it up which causes a burn to his hands then when the rock falls it lands on his feet which causes him to stagger back in pain and trip and land butt first on the rock. I thought. I grinned and praised myself for being so smart. **(A/N #smart#natsu)**_

_I quickly left the room and waited for my plan to process._

_End._

"Wow, good job!" Luce says, holding up her hand. I high-fived it and grinned evilly as I saw Mr. Reedus come in. Hell. Yes., I thought.

I saw him about to sit until he saw the 'tissue ball'.

* * *

Normal POV

Mr. Reedus picked up the 'tissue ball' and yelped. The tissue flew away revealing a rock falling, the rock landed on Mr. Reedus' s foot, causing him to stagger back in pain and trip landing on the rock with his butt. He passed out from heat.

"WOOOO! Plan completed!" Natsu yelled cheering. "Whoa...you did that Natsu?" A girl asked with sparkles.

"Wow! Thanks! I didn't do my homework! Now I have more time!" A guy yelled, cheering.

"Oi! Pinky! You did that?!' Sting yelled, standing up from his seat. Natsu grinned proudly, "All me."

"I don't care if it was you, but I would run if I were you." Sting rolled his eyes. "Oh shit, see ya Luce!" Natsu yelled, dashing to the windows and crawling out.

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Well, what to do for the rest of art..."

"Guess I'll work on the math project until lunch time..." Lucy mumbled, gathering her supplies and exiting the class.

"Wait! Blondie, I'm coming too! We're suppose to be partners!" Sting yelled, gathering his stuff as well and chasing Lucy.

* * *

Lucy & Sting (Normal)

Lucy sighed as she trudged back home. "Seriously?"

"Um, we're partners. Be grateful your with me." Sting boasted causing Lucy to roll her eyes. "Hnn, isn't that Natsu?"

"Where?" Sting asked, looking around.

"The pink-head next to my house." Lucy pointed, walking closer.

"Yo Luce! This is your house?" Natsu grinned widely. Lucy nodded. "Guess we're neighbors then!" Natsu exclaims.

Lucy sighed. "Well, we should get going. See you around Natsu!"

The two went inside silently walking into Lucy's room.

* * *

Sting's POV

Her room smells like vanilla and strawberries.., I thought taking a look around. What caught my eye was a picture of her at a young age.

"Why does this picture look so familiar..." I mumbled. The picture showed a young blonde girl with a black-haired guy next to her. Is that Rogue and Blondie? Why is it Blondie looks so familiar? I questioned to myself.

"Hey Blondie, when was this picture?" I asked, carefully choosing my words. Blondie smiled softly, "When I was 6. I lost my memories of everything when I was 6 years old." She shrugged.

Lost memories? Six years old? I thought deeply.

"Wait...how did you lose your memory?" I asked curious. She sighed. "A car accident. I was in a coma for more than 3 months. I woke up right when summer started and I moved, that's how I met Rogue." She explained with a pain tone.

Wait...coma? Could it be that girl who kept beating me in Elementary?! I thought my eyes widening. Now that I think about it...same silky blonde hair...those brown eyes...the coma...! I inwardly groaned. This girl was the one that has beaten me in everything 10 years ago?! And now as well?!

"Sting! Stop looking at my pictures and let's start the project!" She yelled, tapping her foot impatiently. "Fine.." I grumbled.

[5 minutes before lunch starts]

"Ok! Enough for today! Get your bags." Blondie commanded me, grabbing her supplies and backpack.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and followed her. We walked in silence. "Well...see ya!" She says, dashing to her friends. I sighed and went to my friends.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Oh, there she is!" Levy says, pointing to me. "We heard Mr. Reedus passed out. What happened?" Erza asks. "Natsu microwaved a rock for 2 hours and placed the rock on Mr. Reedus' s chair and covered it with a paper towel...and you know what happens after that." I sighed explaining.

Mira nodded. "So, where'd you go when he passed out?"

"Sting and I did our project." I answered bluntly.

* * *

Normal POV

"What?! Just when I rooted for team Rogue?! Nani?! Great now I have to start over..." Mira mumbles unheard by Lucy.

Levy sweat-dropped. "Heeheehee. Gray-sama's all for me." Juvia grinned creepily.

With Gray :

"Achoo!" Gray sneezed. He then shivered as he felt chills.

"Oh? Finally cold now, Ice Princess?" Natsu joked. "No...I felt chills." Gray answered.

"Tch, you always do!" Natsu retorts back. Gray nodded in agreement. "True."

"Whatever...eat this! Maybe it helps your chills!" Natsu yelled, stuffing hot sauce into Gray's mouth. "Mmmfgh!" Gray says, mouth full of hot sauce. Gray slapped an ice block at Natsu's face.

"Why -y!"

* * *

Normal POV (The group of girls at lunch)

"Somethings wrong." Erza states standing up. Mira gave a confusing look. "What's wrong?"

"My trouble radar is moving. Someone's gonna be in big trouble." Erza says darkly, trusting her trouble radar to lead her. Erza walked quickly and whipping her head around and using her trouble radar to lead. Many people avoided her after they saw a dark aura around her.

"Do we follow her?" Lucy asks. "I guess." Levy responds.

"That way!" Erza points, lifting her glasses up higher. "Hai hai" Lucy sweat-drops. "Juvia senses Gray! My love meter will break! Gray-sama save me!" Juvia gushes.

"Ice Princess! You got my shirt drenched with your ice cubes!"

"Oh yeah?! I probably look like a twin of a tomato!"

"You started it!"

"Did not! Pink Fire!"

"Why y-!"

"What are you doing?!" Erza bellows glaring down on the two boys. Her shadow grew taller which caused the boys to hug each other.

"E-erza!" Natsu stutters. "ANSWER!" Erza demands. "U-um w-we're practicing a comedy skit we saw on TV!" Gray says, knees wobbling.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama looked amazing!" Juvia comments.

"Really?" Erza says, calming down. Natsu nodded. "Yes yes! We're buddies! Why would we ever do such a crazyyy fight with _stupid_ hot sauce." Gray says, sneaking a glare to Natsu.

"True. People who use ice blocks for fights? _Loser." _ Natsu smirked widely. Gray sneaked a glare. Natsu glared back.

"Oh? Ok, I'm terribly sorry. My trouble radar is probably broken..." Erza mumbles walking away. The boys sighed in relief.

* * *

Sting's POV

Ermahgawd. Ermahgawd! After 10 years I still couldn't beat her?! What! Ughhhh, just looking at her makes me irritated. My plan needs to process faster! She still doesn't even show any signs of _friendship._ I thought groaning and messing my hair.

The Great Sting has a, confession. Back when I was 7 I admit I had a _TINY_ crush on Blondie. She wasn't like any of the other girls.

Plan changed, I'll make her fall in love with me but, no dumping. Why dump when I like her as well? But, two problems...she doesn't even show friendship towards me. Second...Rogue Cheney.

* * *

**_Ermahgosh I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm thinking if I should make a third story...no that doesn't mean I'll take longer to update my other stories. My max time till I update is 10 days! prob gonna be JeLu or Nalu!_**

**_If I made any errors please review or pm! (Optional) Spread my story to StiCy fans please!_**

**_~silv_**


	15. Chapter 13: Did we interrupt something?

_**Hi guys! I read all the reviews about the kuso thing, I almost cried. I love you all! Almost 80 followers...*cries from joy* Check out my new story: Love - You and I. Enjoy this chapter! **_

Lucy's POV

"Lu-chan, did you pack everything?" Levy asks, shoving her clothes into a giant bag. Our class A-2 and B-1 together are going to a 4 day class trip near Mt. Hakobe. I answered Levy with a simple nod.

"I'm so excited! The resort we're staying at has a hot spring! I heard the hot spring there is good for your skin." Levy chirps. I rolled my eyes, "Levy-chan, we're probably not gonna have time to visit the hot springs. We're gonna be climbing Mt. Hakobe for days, and learning about _nature _" I said emphasizing the last word.

Levy pouted and puffed her cheeks out. "Hey isn't winter break near?" I thought about it for a while, it's almost December...ah...Christmas.

I nodded, "A break from pests and homework." I said. Levy giggled and continued to pack.

* * *

Sting's POV

"Achoo!" I exclaimed, sneezing. What's up with people insulting me these days? I thought, packing once again.

This is my chance move from "annoying dude" to "friend". I thought.

But that means I have to stop calling her Blondie. I thought sighing. Now, how to get rid of Rogue... I can see it in those eyes... He likes her as well. Man! This is difficult! I thought groaning. "Sting-sama, the school bus arrived at Sabertooth street." A maid informed me, bowing before leaving. I quickly grabbed my bags and headed to the door.

Ugh, 2 hour ride... let's just hope the windows are open.

I got in the bus and sat at a corner where the windows were open. "Sting-sama! Can I sit next to you?" Some girl asks. "No, sorry." I said.

I sighed and started feeling dizzy. I saw Blondie and that shorty come in. I held in my puke, gotta keep the cool act.

"Ugh, no more seats except the backseat..." the shorty says. "Guess we have to sit at the back." Blondie says. Awe shit, how do I puke in front of her now?

"Oh hi, Sting." Blondie says. I simply nodded, too afraid of puking while I'm speaking. "Wow, your awfully quiet today." Blondie says again.

I nodded again. "The world has fallen from its axis.." I heard her mumble. "Can I sit here, Luce?" I looked up and saw Rogue.

Blondie nodded and scooted closer to shorty. Rogue bent down and whispered in my ear, "I have motion sickness pills if you want."

I nodded rapidly. He hands me some. Immediately, I swallow the pill feeling better. "T-thanks" I muttered. He nodded.

Nice or not, he's still in the way of my plan.

* * *

Lucy's POV

During the bus ride, Levy and I talked about books, random stuff, what we should do at midnight in the resort...all kinds of topics.

Sting was unusually quiet...ah...so peaceful except for Natsu's groans then snores.

"We're here! Grab your bags and form a neat line walking out! No shoving! No "cutting"! Your all high schoolers so act like one brats!" Sensei-Gildarts yells.

The class nodded in understanding.

Levy and I grabbed our bags and waited till the long line of students went off the bus before going off.

"We're all gonna have assigned rooms. No, I will not put the boys with girls!" Sensei-Gildarts said, making the boys sigh.

"Levy and Lucy. Sting and Rogue. Natsu and Gajeel. Gray and..." Sensei continued. After he finished the pairings we went to our assigned rooms.

"Lu-chan! Sensei says the first day we can do anything we want! Well, except wrecking the place." Levy chimes.

"You know what this means right?" I asked, my eyes twinkling. "Hot springs!" Levy and I yelled skipping happily to our rooms.

Room 282. We dropped our bags on the floor and grabbed towels and extra clothes. There was 3 knocks on the door.

I opened it. "Yes, Erza?"

The scarlet-haired smiled and ask, "Mira and I are planning to go to hot springs. Wanna come with us?" I nodded and grabbed my stuff with Levy close behind me.

"Hot springs~~" We all said skipping in joy.

* * *

Rogue's POV

"Tch, why do I have to be with you?!" Sting yells, kicking the queen sized bed. I replied with silence and continued to stare at him.

"Do you like, Lucy?" He says suddenly. "That's not for you to know." I said harshly.

He stared at me. "Fine, I'll let this topic slide for today. As a thank you for the pill, you get to spend a day with the great Sting."

"Oh lord lucky me." I said emotionless. "Yup! What to do..." Sting says, looking at the resort magazine.

"Hmm, exploring Mt. Hakobe...Swimming...Messaging...Hot Springs..." Sting says, listing the activities.

"Hot Springs it is!" He yells standing up. I sighed. "Whatever."

1 knock, 2 knocks, 3 knocks. I was too lazy to open the door.

Dust covered the room, when the dust cleared the now broken door laid on the floor and there stood Natsu Dragneel with Gajeel near him.

"Oiii! Let's go to the hot springs! Oh and, this resort has a crappy door...so fragile." Natsu says.

"We were planning too as well." Sting says.

"That's because it's a traditional Japanese Resort." I said quietly. "Well, doors these days." Natsu says.

"Well? Move it." Gajeel grunts. "To the hot springs we go!" Natsu yells, pumping his fist in the air. I sighed and followed them.

* * *

Mirajane's POV

My senses are tingling...no not love. Boys! I sniffed the air. "What's wrong Mira?" Erza asks, stripping her clothes. I fake smiled, "Oh nothing I just smelled something delicious."

"Really? I heard there's an amazing outdoor sushi shop near. You have an amazing sense of smell, Mira." Levy says.

I sniffed again. It's coming closer...

Heeeheeheee. L! O! V! E! My beautiful love show is beginning soon... I grinned.

"Ah, it feels so good to relax here~" Lucy comments, dipping herself in the hot springs.

I heard a rough voice. "I preferred the mountains."

Gajeel...

"Then why did you come?" A quiet voice asked. Rogue.

"Bwahhaah no other friends!' Natsu...

"Shut up idiot. Your voice makes my head hurt." Sting...

Heeeheeeheee this will be an amazing show. After debating with myself I chose Team Sting.

* * *

Normal Pov (Boys)

"Did you see the new book?!"

The boys grew silent and huddled.

"You heard that?" Natsu says. "It's Shrimp for sure." Gajeel grunts.

"Ya! I bought it right after it came out in the bookstore!"

"That's Lucy..." Rogue says. "Tch, Blondie is the only one with a voice like that." Sting says.

They all huddled with silence. "So..." Gajeel says, breaking the silence. "What do we do?" He finishes. "Let them be?" Rogue says.

"No! It's not fun that way! I say, we peek at them." Natsu suggests. "You dipshit! We can't do that! If we get caught..." Sting says, shuddering and touching the scar on his cheek.

"But what if, they're actually ugly monsters who have a human costume on?" Natsu says. Silence was the reply.

"Baka." Rogue says. Gajeel grunts, "I doubt that, Salamander."

"But then again...He's right, Blondie could be a monster." Sting says. "See! He gets it! Ok, Gajeel! Your gonna lift us while we peek." Natsu says. Gajeel grunts and nods.

"Rogue, go on top. Sting be in the middle and I'll climb up and peek" Natsu declares. Rogue sighed and Sting stayed silent.

"Ok...plan start!"

* * *

Normal POV (Girls)

"Do you hear that?" Lucy says. "OW! Watch it!" A voice says.

"Shut up! I only stepped on your finger! Your lucky it wasn't your face!"

"Your heavy as f*ck!"

"Shut up! Get a little lower! I need to climb!"

"Do we check it out?" Levy whispers. "Isn't that the boy's section?" Erza whispers. "The boys have shorts on so it's ok." Levy says.

Mira was silently grinning. "Let's check it out."

They all nodded and wrapped they're towels around. They walked to the boys section and slowly opened the door...

* * *

Normal POV (Boys. Before Lucy heard)

Natsu stepped on Gajeel's finger. "OW! Watch it!" He grunts.

"Shut up! I only stepped on your finger! Your lucky it wasn't your face!" Natsu replies back.

Rogue climbed on Gajeel's back and went into the baby crawling position. Sting went on Rogue's back and did the same.

"Your heavy as f*ck!" Gajeel complains. Natsu couldn't climb up since the towered boys we're going a bit too tall for him to climb up.

"Shut up! Get a little lower! I need to climb!" Natsu hisses.

With too much weight on him, Gajeel went flat down causing Rogue to drop down on top. Sting rolled down and was laying on the ground. Natsu fell right on top of Sting...just then, the door opened revealing the girls wrapped in towels.

"T-t-this is what Juvia meant by b-b-boy's l-love?!" Erza says, blushing madly. "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE ALWAYS GAY!" Lucy says, pointing to Sting. (A/N I have no offense against gays.)

"Gajeel?!" Levy says, gasping and covering her mouth. "B-boys love..." the girls said at the same time before running.

"N-no! This is a misunderstanding!" Sting yells. "W-wait! Your human?!" Natsu yells.

"You dumb shit!" Gajeel says, whacking Natsu's head. Rogue sighed.

* * *

Normal POV (Girls)

"B-boys love is real..." Erza says, shuddering. "Tsk tsk tsk, I always knew Sting was gay anyways. I'm not surprised." Lucy comments, shaking her head.

"What time is it?" Levy asks. "5pm...almost dinner time." Mira says.

"What to do..." Lucy says, tilting her head to the side.

"Lets explore Mt. Hakobe?" Erza suggests. They nodded in agreement and went to their rooms to get changed.

* * *

Boys (Normal POV )

"You hear that boys? We follow them!" Natsu whispers. Rogue sighed and Gajeel slapped Natsu.

"Pinky, why in the world must I use my time for that?!" Sting says. "Because you have nothing else to do." Gajeel says. Sting rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why should we even follow them?" Rogue states, with a blank face. "Like I said before, they might be monsters hunting food!" Natsu says, matter-of-factly.

"The only one that probably wouldn't be human is Erza and Mira. Demons is the right word." Gajeel spoke.

Natsu nodded. "Tch, Blondie isn't human too." Sting says. "You guys...are idiots." Rogue says quietly.

"Kay, that settles it. We follow them." Natsu says. "At least wear something warm idiot!" Rogue says.

"Hmm..your right." Natsu said, before taking out winter styled clothes. "I gotchu."

"Where the hell did you get that?" Sting asks. "I'm always prepared." Natsu grinned. "Well, if you're gonna follow em then better hurry! They're already walking to Mt. Hakobe!" Gajeel says, pointing to the top window that showed the girls walking up the hill.

The boys quickly got dressed and quietly followed them and hid behind a snow-covered bush.. "Snow ball fight?" Levy asks, throwing the snowball towards Lucy. Lucy quickly dodged.

"Mmph!" Sting says, his face covered with snow. He shook it off and glared at Natsu, "Let's at least find a spot where we won't get hit!"

"Shhh, quiet down now beebee..." Natsu whispers. Sting had a visible mark on his forehead. He picked Natsu up and threw Natsu to the girls.

"N-natsu?" Erza asks. Natsu nervously scratched the back of his head. "B-boys love..." Levy starts. "U-um...did we interrupt something back then? We're sorry!" Erza says. The girls ran full speed back to the resort.

"...what a sad life." The boys said at the same time.

* * *

Day 2 at Resort (When activities are over)

Boys are in their rooms hitting Natsu. "You! Shrimp thinks I'm...!" Gajeel says, before throwing pillows at Natsu.

"You! If this info gets to school...!" Sting says, throwing pillows and items he could find in the room.

"Hey guys, we thought it was a misunderstanding...p-pillow fight?" Lucy says. The girls huddled. "Isn't that only what girls do? I mean, young boys are fine but teen boys? Together?" Levy says. Silence ...

"We're sorry we interrupted again!" Erza yells, saluting before closing the door.

The boys froze. "A truly sad life..."

* * *

**_Did you like? I know it didn't contain fluff...but each chapter has a part that's important leading to the beautiful fluff. If I made spelling errors please review or pm my error. Check out my 3rd story on my profile. And I'm so sorry for changing the update date over and over._**

**_~silv_**


	16. Chapter 14: Xmas

_**Honestly, I wanna quit this story cus I think it's not interesting...But of course I won't quit... I've made it this far. (Barely compared to other stories) Enough of this silly talking... on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Silv doesn't own Fairy Tail. Only in the land of imaginations.**_

Stings's POV

I sighed for the seventh time of the day. It was winter break and to describe it in four words. I. Have. No. Life.

Only 3 days from Christmas... I sighed. My brilliant plan was to buy Blondie a present, but unfortunately I don't know what she likes... I sighed, _again. _This leaves me no choice...I must do _THAT._

I groaned and picked up my phone and dialed numbers.

* * *

Mira's POV

My phone started ringing. I grinned and laugh evilly. "So, have you finally come to your senses, Sting?" I answered. I heard him sigh which made me laugh wickedly.

"Yes... Now shut up and help me." Sting grumbles. "Well, I did my research base. She likes to have a collection of gold and silver keys" I read from the printed data sheet.

Sting tried to suppress a laugh. "Pff...she likes to collect gold and silver keys? Tsk tsk tsk, so immature." He said.

I picked up another sheet. "Sting Eucliffe, obsessed with dragons." I read and coughing at dragons. "I repeat. Obsessed with dragons *cough*" I read my data sheet.

"W-what t-the hell?! How did you know?! Wait no, that's not the point. Where did you get that information?! No one knows!" Sting yells through the phone.

"That's the power of L-O-V-E!" I sang cheering. He sighed, "Anyways, thanks for the help."

We said goodbyes and hung up. Having a job is hard, I sighed and looked at my patients. Ah, Levy is next, I thought.

3...2...1 *Riiiing* Hah, knew it. Being me is so awesome. I thought sipping coffee before '_working'_

* * *

Rogue's POV

Ugh crap, I know Lucy likes keys, but I gave that to her last year! I need something more special! I thought looking at the store racks.

She has tons of books... Come on what else can I find...

I thought about Lucy for a while...Wait I got it... Lucy always recorded her day on a piece of paper... maybe I should get her a diary?

Diary it is...and a night picnic at the Sakura Trees! I thought, an idea already shaping.

I just hope nothing gets in the way... I thought.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"How about this, Levy?" I asked my best friend, showing her a lacrima hologram of a black dragon with shadows around it. It was pretty neat since the wings moved which made it cooler.

Levy studied the lacrima for a while. "That's actually pretty cool."

"So, what did Mira tell you?" I ask, looking through shelves. Levy sighed and replied, "Anything that's made of iron. Weird right?" Levy sweat-dropped.

"Made out of iron... how about this?" I ask, showing sturdy gloves that had iron studs all around. "Oh this is perfect!" Levy exclaims, squealing in joy.

I sighed, "Should I get Sting a present?"

"Yeah, Mira told me that you need to buy Sting one as well before she hung up." Levy says. "I'll give him a picture of Natsu. He'll be delighted." I said happily. **(A/N think back to last chapter)**

Levy sweat-dropped. "Gajeel told me it was a misunderstanding."

"For Rogue and Gajeel it was, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Sting." I replied. Levy rolled her eyes as a return.

"What do I get for Sting..." I said, looking around lacrima stuff. "Hey Mira, what does Sting like?" Levy asks, through phone call.

I watched Levy's eyes widen. "What did Mira say?"

"Whoa, he's obsessed with dragons like Rogue." Levy exclaims. "Ugh, I don't wanna get him the same thing as Rogue. And what the hell? Who knew the Great Sting Eucliffe likes dragons." I said in disbelief, picking up a white dragon plush doll and throwing it into the cart.

Levy sighed, "Lu. You barely used effort to find Stings's gift."

"Well it's not like he's getting me anything." I reply, looking for a gift for Erza. "If you say so~" Levy sang.

* * *

Stings's POV

"Hah, that was easy. Gold and silver keys... she's gonna be surprised at this one." I praised myself, looking at the two keys. One was golden and one was silver.

I sighed and plopped down on my bed. It was around midnight. I sighed sleepily and closed my eyes.

[Christmas day just because I skipped a whole day, but whatever!]

Yes! Today's the day! I jumped. I quickly changed into warm clothing. I checked my clock, 10 AM. Maybe I should wait a little longer before giving it... I thought, staring at the wrapped present.

* * *

Rogue's POV

I took a deep breath and knocked on Lucy's door. She opened it and grinned widely. "Merry Christmas Rogue!" She yelled, tackling me down and handing me a tiny box wrapped in golden ribbons.

I laughed a little and stuffed the box in my pockets. I grabbed her wrist. "Lets go." I smiled to her, dragging her outside.

"Wait where are we going, Rogue?" Lucy says, getting dragged through the snow. We arrived at the snow-covered Sakura Trees. She gave me a questioning look.

"Who ever makes a bigger and better snowman, gets to earn something from the loser." I explained. Her eyes narrowed and she stared at me.

"That's so unfair, Rougie! You know I'm not a great artist! And if I'm not a good artist, I doubt my snowman will even look like one!" Lucy whines.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I'm not a good one either."

She sighed and nodded. "Ok let's start!" I yelled, grabbing snow. I rolled mine in a ball and threw it at her. "H-hey! I thought we were building a snowman!" A surprised Lucy yells.

"Who says we can't throw snowballs at each other though?" I teased. She narrowed her eyes. She grabbed a handful and rolled it and aimed for me.

"Miss. You have a bad aim as always, unless it's your whip." I sighed, ever since Lucy was in a car accident when she was 6, her arms got injured, the injury healed but her arm isn't as strong as it should be.

"S-shut up and stand still!" She demands. "You expect me to stand still when I know I'm going to get hit with a snowball?" I teased, dodging more snowballs.

"Ugh, I give up." Lucy sighs, building the base of the snowman. I smiled and began to build mine too, occasionally throwing snowballs at her.

* * *

Sting's POV

1 Pm! Finally after hours, I thought. I walked to her house. And rang the doorbell.

"Hello, Slave-sama." Virgo greets with a blank face. I groaned. "I'm not her slave anymore!"

"Punishment?" Virgo says with a blank face but her eyes lit up with hope. "No, is Blondie here?" I ask.

Virgo stares at me. "Who's Blondie?"

A visible irk mark appeared on my forehead. "You know the blonde girl who lives here?"

Virgo stared before answering, "Please state the name."

Oh no, the horror, I never thought I had to do this. "L..." I started.

"L..?" Virgo urges me to go on. "L-L.." I stuttered. "I'm sorry, please say it more fluently." Virgo said. "L-lucy." I grumbled. Ugh as I thought, Blondie sounds better. "You could've just said Hime." Virgo says.

"She's not home. I don't think she will be back till night-time." Virgo says, closing the door. I refused to leave so I quietly sat on white clean door steps.

* * *

(7 PM) Rogue & Lucy . Normal POV

"So in the end none of us won." Lucy laughed.

"We should get back.. I need to deliver the presents I bought." Lucy advised. "Wait, half an hour more ok?" Rogue said to Lucy.

Lucy didn't reply. "Just half an hour then we can deliver your presents..." Rogue says. "Half an hour right?" Lucy repeated.

Rogue nodded. Lucy sighed and nodded ok

Rogue grabbed Lucy's wrist pulling her with him. "Wait where are we going?"

"The Sakura Trees." Rogue answers. "We already went there this morning..." Lucy mumbles.

Rogue ignored her protests and kept dragging her.

"Ok...so we're here again, what now?" Lucy asks.

Rogue lead her to a set up picnic with a wrapped present in the center on top of the food basket. "Whoa... I didn't expect this... when did you set this up?" Lucy awed looking at the fancy food.

"I hired someone to set this up around 5. Merry Christmas Lucy!" Rogue exclaims, giving her a wrapped present.

"Awe thanks Rogue. I won't ever forget this day." Lucy promised.

* * *

Virgo's POV

I walked to the door and checked if Slave-sama was still here, he's been sitting on the stair steps for hours. Except when he went to the stores to buy quick food but later he would return.

I opened the door a little and peaked outside. There he was, sitting and yawning. I almost feel bad for him, sitting in the same spot for hours. At least, there were Christmas lights to look at though.

I watched him drift asleep and his head bumping into the walls around the door.

I smiled a little, he was perfect for Hime.

He looks a little familiar... Like one of those kids I met when Lucy was 6 years old. Could it be that little blonde guy that is always peeping behind the tree and watching Lucy go in the car every day? It couldn't possibly be...

* * *

Lucy's POV(7:40)

"That was delicious!" I complimented. "Who's that guy on the door steps?" Rogue asks. I squinted. Light blonde hair? Sting?

"Go ahead." I told Rogue, he nodded and passed Sting .

I shook Sting awake. "Oi, what are you doing here?" I asked close up making him startle.

"Took you long enough. Here... Merry Christmas.." He shoved to me. It was a tiny box wrapped white and golden. Heh, who knew he would get me a present.

"Come in first. How long have you even been here?" I questioned, opening the door.

"I honestly don't know." Sting answers. I walked into my room and got the dragon plush doll "Here's your gift. Merry Christmas." I said plainly.

"I feel the cheerfulness." Sting says sarcastically. "Can I open it now?" I ask, putting aside Rogue's gift.

"No duh." Sting says. "And how did you know I like dragons?"

"Mira." I answer, carefully unwrapping the gift. Inside were two keys. One golden and one silver. There was an engraved seal that says 'Merry Christmas Lucy'

"Whoa...Thanks slave." I awed, eyeing the keys. "Pfft, they're useful too." Sting says. "How?" I ask

"Golden key is the one to my room. Silver is for my drawers." Sting smirked. My stomach fluttered a little when he said that, I shrugged it off though. "Are you kidding me?" I narrowed my eyes. "Nope." He answers.

"Whatever. I need to deliver gifts now...do what you want.." I said. I left the room leaving Sting. "Hey Virgo? How long was Sting sitting there?" I spoke in a hush tone, slipping my shoes on.

"6 hours." Virgo answers. My eyes widened. "Did he at least eat?!" I asked, hiding my worried tone. "Occasionally, yes. Then he usually comes back and wait for you again." Virgo assured.

"Oh ok..." I said. "By the way... Merry Christmas Virgo! I bought you hand chains that you've always wanted! It's in my room in the blue wrapped one." I said flashing a smile.

Virgo's eyes lit up and she bowed. "Thank you, Hime."

I walked to Mira's house with a bag strapped around my shoulder. I rang on the doorbell. "Hi Elfman. Is Mira home?" I asked Mira's brother.

"Mira-nee is upstairs with Lis doing manly stuff!" Elfman says, letting me in. I went up the stairs and went inside her red and purple room.

"Merry Christmas Mira!" I exclaim, hugging Mira. "Merry Christmas Lucy! I got you a present as well!" Mira squeals. I bought Mira a new floral scarf since she claims her old one had puke stains from a weirdo.

"Thanks Lucy! Open mine mine mine!" Mira urges. I laugh and opened hers, the sight of her gift made me sweat-drop.

"U-um?" I uttered. Mira's gift was a picture of Sting. "It was one of the best shots I took! You like it right?!" Mira exclaims proudly.

"Am I suppose to?" I ask. Mira started sobbing comically. "I knew this would happen..." Lisanna sighs.

* * *

(Erza's house)

"Merry Christmas Erza!" I shouted. Erza opened her gift quick as lightning. "It's the sword I wanted! Thanks Lucy your swords get better and better each year!" Erza says, slicing the air. Don't even ask why she wants swords.

Erza kept slicing the air while I opened my gift. "You like it, Lucy? I'm a great artist am I?" Erza states proudly. It was a drawing of supposedly Erza and I. Although I can't recgonize a single human detail in the drawing. I sweat-dropped and said, "Your amazing." Which made Erza blush.

"You really do know a great artist when you see one, Lucy!" Erza comments, slicing the air again.

With Gray and Natsu who are spending Christmas together...

"Dude." Gray and Natsu said the same time. They both looked at each other and stopped eating popcorn.

"You felt that?" Gray asks in a hush tone. Natsu nodded, "It happens every year on Christmas... those chills that make me feel as if someone is going to slice me..."

Gray shivered. "And the chills go deeper every year..."

Natsu shuddered, "It feels like Erza.."

Back to Lucy. ...[Lucy's POV]

I finally finished handing out gifts. I slipped my shoes off and kicked them into the side. "Virgo? Did Sting go home?" I ask my loyal maid.

"Hai Hime. He got bored waiting and left thirty minutes ago." Virgo answers.

I walked up the marble staircase and went into my room quietly just in case Rogue is sleeping. I took Mira's gift out and stared at it before hanging it on my wall.

"Whatever, a gift is a gift." I said, pinning the photo of Sting. I sighed and limply fell on my bed and slowly drifting to sleep, holding the two golden and silver keys in the right hand and the diary Rogue brought for me in the left.

* * *

_***sigh* I thought this chapter was a bit boring...what do you guys think? If I made spelling mistakes please correct me. Example: "I saw the cutest shit ever." When it's actually suppose to be shirt. That would be a yikes. If you guys have ideas you want to tell me you can pm me. If you can't pm for some reason, I have IG so you can dm me as well. It could be a regular friendly chat too. **_

_** fairytaiil_ **_

_**~silv**_


	17. Chapter 15: Tested

_**Ok...I got a review asking for more fluff and RoLu... honestly I suck at fluff and I don't know much about Rogue's personality..but I'll try my best. Spoilers up ahead...IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS STOP READING. BSOSNWOWNQOSBO [StingandRoguewillconfesssoon.] zbowsbwoqn anyways I promise that every single chapter I'm trying my best ok.**_

Normal POV

"We learned the basics of how to survive in the wild, find shelter, food and supplies. Yes?" Sensei asks.

The class nodded in agreement. "Well it's time to take your knowledge, and make it into action." Sensei says.

The class's mood changed into excitement. Sensei had an amused look and he spoke in a dramatic tone, "You guys will stay in Mt. Hakobe for 3 days! It's totally safe, the area you guys will be tested in won't have any type of animals. We have guards all around hiding. If you guys pass, the whole class earns a trip to the water park!" Sensei explains.

The class groaned. "Are you trying to kill us?!" Natsu shouts, standing up from his seat. "Maybe so. Oh and yeah, you will be paired up in threes, each group will have a backpack with helpful supplies." Sensei cheers.

"Supplies as in tiny bandages I bet." one of the students mumbled. "Cheer up! It's gonna be fun!" Sensei grins widely

"Also, this is a rip off I tell you! It's winter! We can't go to the water park!" Natsu shouts. "For the first time your thinking." Rogue bluntly comments.

"I know right!" Natsu agrees. "The water park will be indoors." Sensei announced. "Wait...if it's indoors... why is it called park? Aren't parks outside?" Natsu says suspicious.

"I don't know! Now seat yourself, Dragneel!" Sensei irritatedly orders. "Rogue, Lucy and Sting. Get in a group. Here's your backpack." Sensei hands the red limp backpack.

"Are you kidding me? 3 Water bottles? 3 mini bandages? And some kleenex?!" Sting sweat-drops staring at the backpack.

"Duhh, you can't always rely on the supplies you have. You need to use the knowledge you learned to create new ones." Sensei sternly says.

"What sucks is how tiny these bandages are...they're the size of my thumb..." Lucy mumbles, inspecting the tan circular bandage.

"Blondie, we're talking about sleeping together for three days." Sting suddenly says. "Don't do naughty things~" Lucy sings.

Rogue smirked, "There's no way anyone can do naughty things there. Lifting a finger out of your glove for 3 minutes can freeze and numb it. Better keep your shirt on."

"Why you!-" Sting says irritatedly. "Poor you, did you wanna be with Natsu?" Lucy frowns.

Rogue looked sternly at Lucy. "When we get there, stick by my side ok?"

Lucy sighed and smiled, "You worry too much."

"Only for you." Rogue said. "S-stop joking!" Lucy squeaks, hitting lightly on Rogue's arm.

"But I'm not..." Rogue mutters quietly. "Ok! Get moving kids! Bus is here!" Sensei cheerfully announces. The class shouted out groans which Sensei paid no attention to.

"We didn't pack clothes, Sensei!" Lucy mentioned. "So? Best of luck who didn't shower this morning!" Sensei remarked.

"Awe man!" Natsu shouts. "Of course you wouldn't." Rogue sighed. "Wait! When we get there...what exactly do we do?" Sting questions.

"Well, first the bus drops you _near _the mountain. I will hand you guys the map, go back and watch you guys through the cameras that are hidden, and while I watch, you guys walk up the mountain and when you find a red flag, it symbolizes you reached the mountain. Then, you guys simply need to survive in the cold, snowy, weather for three days! Special guards are around so you won't die...hopefully." Sensei smiles.

"Also, I informed your parents or house hold about this already." Sensei adds.

"What if we fall over a cliff?" A girl points out. "Of course you won't. Special guards are all around." Sensei says.

"Who are the special guards?" Rogue asks. "I don't know many...but I heard Erza and Mira are part of it." Sensei responds.

"If Erza is there it's more like the gate to hell..." Natsu mutters. "Wait, where will you guys pick us up after three days?" Bisca, another one of the classmates asked.

"Special guards are near you. They will lead you guys back. Enough questions! We're running late! Get your backpacks! Bring extra supplies if you want! Just move it!" Sensei shouts, walking out the door.

"What kind of school drops students off in snowy mountains and let them stay there for three days? That's absurd!" Sting exclaims, face-palming.

"Yeah well this ain't a normal school." Lucy comments. "We should get going." Rogue advised.

"The bus..." Sting mutters.

* * *

[Time skip of Lucy talking to Levy, Sting barfing through the window and Rogue calmly sitting.]

"See you! Hope you survive! Oh and, follow the sign! Remember that each group need to take their own path." Sensei waves, climbing back in the bus.

The bus drove away quickly leaving with frost trailing behind.

"Wow, he forgot to give us a map, what a great teacher." Rogue mutters. "Are we suppose to go that way?" Sting asks, pointing to 'Group 1' sign.

Lucy shrugged, "I guess so?"

"Scout for the red flag and follow the trail." Rogue says.

Mira's POV

This is destiny! To think the group I'm guarding is my love entertainment, I knew I should've come!

I watched them follow the sign. I jumped on top of tree branches swiftly and quietly, we've been trained for this. Not even Rogue can hear my jumps.

Oh, they went off trail. I grabbed a rock out of my bag taped with a note and aimed it at one of them.

"Ouch! What the hell, Blondie?!" Sting exclaims. I sweat-dropped, it was supposed to be a sign they took the wrong way...

"What?!" Lucy bellows. "You threw a rock at me!" Sting accused. "No, I didn't! I was in front of you since the beginning, use common sense you dim wit!" Lucy shouts.

"Guys, the rock has a note attached on it." Rogue comments bluntly. "What?! Let me see, Rogue." Lucy says.

"You guys are going the wrong way" Lucy read out loud.

"Awe c'mon! Sting you suck at leading!" Lucy groans.

"I was behind you! Think...who wrote that note?" Sting questions, looking around. Oh shit, I thought. I climbed a little higher.

"Whatever! Get moving, and ugh we need to find food quickly. Get materials on the way!" Lucy orders.

.

.

.

Normal POV

3 hours. It was in the afternoons by now and they finally made it to the flag. "Finally! You!" Lucy shouts, pointing to Sting.

"Get wood." Lucy orders. Sting rolled his eyes but obeyed anyways.

"I'm tired." Lucy yawns, sitting on a log next to Rogue. "Shh, sleep. We'll let Sting do the work." Rogue soothes, patting Lucy's head. She fell asleep her head making contact with Rogue's shoulders.

"I got the woo-" Sting paused mid-sentence. "Why is she sleeping?! Most importantly , on your shoulders?!"

Rogue glared, "Keep your yapping down a level. Don't you see her sleeping? She's tired so let her sleep."

"Fine. We need to at least build shelter, or else we'll freeze to death. Damn schools these generations..." Sting mutters.

Rogue looked down and took off his coat and slung it around Lucy. "Oi! What are you doing?!" Sting whispers.

"She was shivering." Rogue answers. "Yeah well you need to care about your health as well." Sting said.

"My health doesn't matter...she has a longer life span than mine..." Rogue mutters quietly. "What?" Sting asked in confusion.

Rogue shook his head, "Nevermind."

"Hand me that rock. I'll start a fire." Sting orders. Rogue nodded and passed him a random rock near him.

In a blink, there were sparks. The sticks erupted into flames, warmth filled the area.

"Sting. Take care of her, I'll find a way to make shelter." Rogue proclaimed. "Sure." Sting says, sitting on the log. Rogue carefully lifted Lucy and placed her head on Sting's lap.

* * *

Sting's POV

I unconsciously traced my fingers through Blondie's blond hair. 'My health doesn't matter...she has a longer life span than mine.' Rogue's words echoed through my head.

I didn't get what he meant, he always seems to surprise me. Longer life span...it's impossible to know when your life span ends.

The look in his eyes were empty, endless and pitch black. It makes me worry sometimes. "I couldn't find shelter, but I found food." Rogue appeared. I looked at him before adjusting my eyes. His skin was bluish, his lips are pale white and his body was shivering.

"What are you? A dumbass? If Lucy saw you like this, what would she say? You don't have to baby her, she's old enough." I said sternly, if this continued, he wouldn't last a whole night.

I swiftly took the coat off Lucy and handed him his coat. "If you want to warm her up, find another way."

He stared at me before accepting the coat from my hands. "The basics of mountain survival..." I muttered.

If it was a cold climate as this, fire was important. There wouldn't be any type of animals we could kill here. The river streams are frozen solid. Berries are the only thing I can think of... tomorrow we should set off and find shelter, gather berries and sticks.

"This mountain basically has no resource that's useful! If they wanted to test us, they should've pick a forest!" I shouted up the sky.

* * *

Teacher's Lounge

"Oh, this is always the best time of the year." Makarov grins.

"I know right, oh look! Hah! That kid fell down a tree!" Gildarts laughed.

Yes yes, the teachers are all gathered and watching their students progress. "Oi! It's Natsu!" Jet exclaims.

"This is pretty cruel. I mean, look at that, he's so cold he's sticking his hands in the fire he made. Gajeel is sleeping." Reedus says.

"Why isn't Natsu showing pain?" Another teacher questions. "That's what makes him weird, he's immune to fire." Gildarts grunts.

"Hah! A kid slipped!" Makarov laughs. "Ohhh this is truly the best time of the year." Makarov adds.

* * *

_**This is only the first day! Next chapter will be the 2nd and last! Ugh I have all the plot planned out for this story and Love-You and I but I don't know about 1 Stone in a pile of 8 chains. Pm or review ideas. Also this chapter was really short but I didn't update for a while so I made it short to update quicker! Almost 90 followers...yayyy! I'm bored sometimes so dm or pm me. IG: fairytaiil_ (don't include in user.) You can dm me ideas you want me to add as well. **_

_**I love you guys just a bit more than food.**_

_**~ Silv**_


	18. ContactMessage

_Um, so some readers are asking for my kik. My fanfic kik is lMagenta . I honestly appreciate if you do kik me it wouldn't be any pranks, if it is I would usually ignore anyways. I also have kakao, IG, and LINE. If you want my username for those pm or review. If any of you guys do contact me, please send me a greeting that says your one of the readers here because I never ever answer back messages from people I don't know of, so please inform me you're a reader._

_Negative Comments : If you really wanna just complain how bad my story is, that's fine by me. If it's about how you hate how I'm making a JeLu story. (Love- You and I) Or "Nalu. Jerza. Gruvia. Simple as that" , I'm gonna tell you straight out I don't care because it's just fanfiction it's not like it's the real thing. I ship Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza in the anime and manga but in fanfiction I like crack pairings._

_Ideas - You can send me ideas you would like me to add. Yes, I will give credits. I will also give you a feedback of your idea. _

_Casual - Yes I really do like knowing new people, but I'm really awkward to chat with but I always will try my best to keep it non-awkward. _

_Questions - Questions about the fanfic is fine. I don't give a lot of spoilers, if it's questions about me I won't answer "How old are you" Because It honestly doesn't matter._

_THANKS TO THOSE WHO ACTUALLY READ THAT LONG ASS CONTACT THING. AND SORRY IT WASNT AN UPDATE._

_~silv_


End file.
